Abîme
by gallica
Summary: L'histoire de ce qui aurait put arriver au maître jedi Mace Windu si la chute de ce dernier n'avait été mortelle. Dans un monde désormais changé, dirigé par un empire sous l’emprise des Sith, Mace devra faire face à ses démons et ses pires craintes.
1. Prologue

**Mot de l'auteur :** Cette histoire devait à l'origine tenir en un one-shoot. Après avoir écrit la totalité de l'histoire, il m'est apparut (avec ravissement) que celle-ci aurait une consistance bien plus étendue que ce que moi-même j'avais prévu. Il s'agit malgré tout d'une histoire courte, tenant en 12 chapitres.

Dans la revanche des Sith, le Jedi Mace Windu est sensé avoir été tué par l'empereur avec la complicité d'Anakin(volontaire ou pas, à chacun son point de vu). On sait tous qu'il fait une chute mortelle, hors sa mort peut laisser matière à imagination. L'idée qu'il puisse survivre a germé dans mon esprit très rapidement, et avec elle la possibilité d'une histoire également.

C'est d'abord une romance, avec un récit d'aventure en arrière-plan. L'idée est de confronter Mace à la fin de l'Ordre Jedi, et de remettre en question certaines de ses convitions.

"Abîme" est un peu sa descente aux enfers, dans une galaxie à présent gouvernée par l'Empire, et les Sith.

Il est très probable que cette histoire se rattache aux prochaines fictions que je suis en train d'écrire. Mais pour ça, il faudra attendre un peu.

**Pairing :** Mace Windu / OC

**Disclamer :** Tout l'univers de Star Wars, ainsi que le personnage de Mace Windu, sauf celui de Lydie, appartiennent à Lucasfilm et à son maestro Georges Lucas!

* * *

**Prologue**

_« Il n'y a pas d'émotion, il n'y a que la p__aix._

_Il n'y a pas d'ignorance, il n'y a que la connaissance._

_Il n'y a pas de passion, il n'y a que la sérénité._

_Il n'y a pas de chaos, il n'y a que l'harmonie._

_Il n'y a pas de mort, il n'y a que la Force. »_

_**Extrait du code Jedi an -2000 AV BY / -19 AV BY**_

* * *

Les portes d''acier anthracite de la chambre du conseil du chancelier s'ouvrirent. Menés par un grand Jedi à la peau sombre, les maîtres Jedi Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar et Saesee Tiin entrèrent.

« Maître Windu ! Dois-je comprendre que le général Grievous a perdu ? » Le chancelier, immobile les mains posées sur les rebords lumineux de son fauteuil surplomba du regard ses invités. « A vrai dire vous arrivez plus tôt que je ne le pensais. »

Mace Windu, le visage imperturbable porta la main à son côté.

« Au nom de l'assemblée Galactique du Sénat de la République, vous êtes en état d'arrestation chancelier. » Le Jedi dégaina son arme, aussitôt imité par ses condisciples. Une lame violette ainsi que trois autres de couleurs vertes et bleues défièrent l'accusé.

« Vous osez me menacer… » Palpatine fronça sa lèvre en un rictus, et jeta un regard glacial au Jedi. Ce dernier resta impassible.

« Le sénat décidera de votre sort. »

« C'est moi le sénat ! »

Le Jedi le fixa fermement. « Pas encore. »

L'e visage imperturbable de Mace Windu agaça prodigieusement Palpatine. Le chancelier serra les poings, le visage crispé, les traits déformés par l'animosité. Il se leva lentement, le buste raide et droit quand jaillit soudain dans sa main un objet métallique. « L'heure est à la trahison alors… » Il leva lentement son poignet, d''où surgit une lame rouge flamboyante.

Puis brusquement, furibond, il plongea sur eux à une vitesse effrayante.

* * *

Leurs deux lames s''entrechoquaient. Celles-ci percutèrent la baie vitrée, la réduisant avec force et fracas à un amas de verre brisé. L''air froid de la nuit de Coruscant transperça les membres du Jedi. Sidious lui faisait face, narguant chacune de ses ripostes, un sourire mauvais plaqué sur les lèvres. De rage ou de réjouissance, il poussait par instants des petits cris d''euphorie.

Alors que ce dernier bloquait une de ses attaques, Windu lui envoya un coup de pied en pleine tête qui le désarçonna et le fit tomber en arrière. Privé de son sabre, le chancelier se rabattit contre le mur en rampant. Le maître Jedi le mit en joue, bloquant sa lame contre sa gorge.

« Vous êtes en état d''arrestation, mon seigneur »

L''attention de Windu se détourna lorsqu''il sentit quelqu''un approcher.

* * *

« L''oppression des Sith est définitivement révolue. Vous avez perdu. »

Le chancelier dressa ses mains recroquevillées face à lui.

« Non… ! Non, non ! Tu vas mourir ! »

En disant ceci, le chancelier tendit ses mains blanchâtres en sa direction. Des éclairs d'un bleu électrisant percutèrent Mace. Surprit, celui-ci sentit une décharge toucher son épaule juste avant de dresser son sabre pour se défendre. Sa lame renvoya les éclairs de Force à son créateur. Le visage du chancelier fut déformé par une horrible grimace.

« Traître ! » rugit-il.

« C'est lui le traître ! » répliqua Mace Windu à l''intention d'Anakin.

Ce dernier les observait à tour de rôle, indécis et confus alors qu'ils se battaient violemment. Les éclairs percutèrent le visage du chancelier. Progressivement celui-ci se déforma, creusant des sillons à l''aspect ridé.

Palpatine jeta un regard implorant à son fidèle ami. « J'ai le pouvoir de sauver celle que tu aimes. Tu dois, choisir. »

Skywalker le contempla, effrayé puis tourna son regard devenu féroce sur maître Windu.

« Non Anakin ne l''écoute pas ! » En vain, Windu ripostait. Les éclairs ricochant sur sa lame violette.

« Ne le laisses pas me tuer » Implora le chancelier. « Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps… je. Arh…... arrhh, …arhhh je ne suis plus qu''un vieillard, je ne peux plus tenir. Anakin… Aides moi! Aides moi! » Le chancelier poussa des gémissements de douleur, et arrêta soudainement son attaque, laissant voir un visage blafard dont les yeux n'étaient plus que des orbites rouges enfoncées.

« Anakin, si tu hésites, il sera trop tard. »

Mace Windu lui lança un regard coléreux.

« C'est terminé, je vais en finir avec vous pour toujours »

« Non ! » le cri de protestation surgit comme un glas. « Il faut qu'il soit jugé »

Le chancelier esquissa une marque d'intérêt satisfait. Maître Windu fit face au jeune Skywalker.

« Il a la main mise sur le Sénat et sur la justice. Il est trop dangereux pour qu'on lui laisse la vie sauve ! »

« Je n''ai plus de force. Ah!… ne me tuez pas, pitié ! » supplia le chancelier.

« C'est contraire à la règle Jedi ! Ne le tuez pas ! » conjura Anakin.

Windu considéra le jeune Jedi du regard avant de le poser sur le chancelier. L''espace d''une seconde le maître Jedi eut l''esprit déchiré, torturé entre deux décisions.

« Ayez pitié ! »

« J''ai besoin de lui !» vociféra Skywalker.

Ces deux dernières phrases eurent raison de lui. Mace leva son arme, décidé à en finir.

« Pitié ! non, Non, NON ! » brailla Palpatine.

« NOONN ! »

Alors que son sabre violet allait s'abattre sur Sidious, Anakin dégaina le sien et lui trancha la main. Hurlant de douleur, Mace attrapa son poignet mutilé, désormais désarmé.

Profitant de sa faiblesse, Sidious brandit ses bras frêles et lui envoya à nouveau des éclairs foudroyants, tout en s'écriant :

« Pouvoir ! »

Mace Windu hurla, les décharges de Sidious le transperçant de part en part. « Aucunes limites à mon pouvoir ! »

L'intensité des éclairs redoubla, lui faisant perdre à moitié connaissance. Son esprit ne se concentra que sur sa douleur. Son corps partit en arrière, puis il fut projeté dans les airs, loin de la chambre du chancelier.

Alors il tomba, et sombra dans une longue, très longue chute où tout ne fut plus que ténèbres.


	2. Abyssus Abyssum Invocat

1.

_Abyssus Abyssum Invocat_

_L'abîme appelle l'abîme_

* * *

Un homme était étendu immobile. Le visage plongé dans un liquide visqueux. La pluie battante ricochait sur son corps encore fumant et mutilé. Cela semblait faire des heures qu'il était là, reposant le corps brisé et meurtris.

La ruelle était sombre et brumeuse, et c'est avec cette vision que le maître jedi repris connaissance.

Levant péniblement la tête, il sentit plus qu'il ne vit la boue poisseuse aux coins de ses lèvres. Plongeant la main de celle-ci il poussa un grognement de souffrance alors que la douleur lancinante de la chute et des surcharges électriques de la force le reprirent.

Incapable de bouger, et encore moins de retrouver ses esprits, il entrevit une silhouette à l'angle d'une habitation. Celle-ci s'approcha silencieusement jusqu'à lui, étonnement rapidement. Lorsqu'elle ne fut qu'à quelques pas, il avait reposé lourdement sa tête dans la matière molle, épuisé.

L'inconnu s'accroupit auprès du jedi, atterré et glissa sa main fraîche sur le front de celui-ci. Constatant l'étendu des dégâts, il tressaillit à la vue du poignet sanglant et arracha un morceau de la cape du jedi qu'il enroula autour de celui-ci afin d'arrêter l'hémorragie.

« Vous m'entendez ? »

Le maître jedi ne répondit pas, mais bougea imperceptiblement la tête. Puis lentement il ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, s'habituant à l'obscurité et la promiscuité de l'allée. La douleur était toujours présente mais le jedi semblait retrouver peu à peu ses esprits et les souvenirs de sa chute.

« Vous pouvez vous relever ? » demanda la voix.

Windu releva le visage à hauteur de l'étranger pour découvrir une silhouette penchée sur lui, dissimulée sous une cape. Il amorça un geste pour se mettre debout.

« Attendez, je vais vous aider. » L'inconnu passa son bras valide sur son épaule et le saisissant par la taille avec une force que lui-même n'aurai jamais soupçonné le remit sur pied. Windu, dont les forces s'amenuisaient eut d'abord beaucoup de mal à se tenir sur ses jambes encore défaillantes. Mais peu à peu, avec l'appui qu'on lui prodiguait, il parvint à faire quelques pas.

« Venez je vais vous amener chez moi, c'est tout près. »

Le jedi répondit par un faible grognement ce que l'inconnu n'y pris aucunement attention, le prenant sans doute pour un oui.

Alors qu'ils traversaient l'angle de la ruelle, des bruits de martèlement de pas se firent entendre. « Les clones ! Il ne faut pas qu'ils vous voient ! »

Le ton angoissé de l'inconnu intrigua le jedi, mais encore plus lorsque ce dernier les poussa dans le creux d'une alcôve. Le plaquant contre le mur l'inconnu se tassa contre lui afin de dissimuler leur présence.

Le jedi remarqua alors les longs cheveux d'un châtain clair ondulé qui dépassait de sous sa capuche. La promiscuité lui permit d'observer de plus près son mystérieux sauveur qui, d'après ce qu'il put observer était une femme. Les yeux marrons clair de la jeune femme scrutaient son visage avec intérêt, notant chaque éraflure rougie et saignant encore.

Le bruit assourdissant de la pluie étouffa les pas des clones qui s'étaient faits lointains.

« Par chance, ils ne sont pas passé par ici. On l'a échappé belle. » murmura t-elle le front plissé. « Venez ! »

Le jedi n'entendit même pas ses paroles alors qu'elle l'entraina et qu'ils sortirent du coin reculé pour traverser la rue avant d'arriver devant une porte en vieux fer rouillé. La jeune femme fouilla dans une de ses poches et sortit une clé rectangulaire qu'elle enfonça dans la serrure de bronze.

Une fois à l'intérieur elle ferma la porte vivement, et portant toujours à moitié le maître jedi actionna la lumière.

La pièce révéla un endroit peu spacieux mais très confortable avec un vieux canapé grenat, un ancien modèle de télécomlit agrémentée d'un papier peint d'un blanc crème jauni. Ce salon quelque peu vétuste était néanmoins propre et chaleureux. La jeune femme posa ses clés sur une petite table bancale basse en bois de frêne, puis se dirigea en sa compagnie vers une autre porte se situant à l'opposé.

Le jedi marchait de plus en plus difficilement et se sentait faiblir. Se serait un miracle de la force s'il arrivait à franchir ne serait-ce que le pas de la porte. Il essaya du mieux qu'il pût de se soutenir lui-même, mais le poids sur les épaules de la jeune femme ne faisait que s'accentuer.

La jeune femme le fit entrer dans ce qui semblait être une chambre. Une vaste couche s'étendait sur la grande partie de l'espace disponible, accolé du mur du fond, et ne laissait qu'un passage à sa droite.

La jeune femme s'avança vers le lit et se libéra de son fardeau en le déposant précautionneusement sur le matelas.

« Ne bougez pas, je vais chercher ce qu'il vous faut. »

La jeune femme sortit, tandis que le jedi immobile au milieu des draps rapiécés respirait tranquillement. La pièce était très exiguë, peu éclairée elle conservait cependant une atmosphère lumineuse.

Windu ferma les yeux. Concentrant toute son attention sur la douleur que lui causaient encore ses blessures, il essaya avec peine de réguler son flux sanguin et d'atténuer des élancements de douleurs qui le tiraillaient. Perdant de plus en plus de force, le jedi tomba peu à peu dans une léthargie régénératrice.

Lorsqu'elle revint, ce dernier semblait avoir perdu connaissance. Avec précaution elle déposa une lotion de bacta, des compresses et des bandages élimés sur une petite commode puis s'avança vers le lit.

S'approchant, elle examina chaque détail de sa peau visible, constatant de nombreuses plaies sur le visage et sur sa main valide. Effarée, elle retint sa respiration tandis qu'elle retroussait la manche de sa toge et poussa un hoquet d'horreur lorsqu'elle vit des plaies similaires violacées et encore fumantes. La jeune femme s'activa autour de son patient, et commença à retirer la cape boueuse et trempée du jedi laissant entrevoir une toge beige sanguilonante. Elle se débarrassa du vêtement en le jetant au pied du lit puis alla chercher les compresses, la lotion et les bandages blancs.

Doucement elle écarta les pants de la toge, et grimaça à la découverte de nombreuses plaies ouvertes. Elle soupira et entreprit de nettoyer les blessures avec les compresses puis les enduisit de lotion régénératrice.

Alors que la pile de chiffons rougeâtres s'empilait sur le coté du lit, le teint de plus en plus grisâtre de l'homme sombre l'alarma, et elle jeta un coup d'œil anxieux à son bras mutilé, dont le bandage de fortune désormais noir tachaient les draps blancs de sang. La perte de sang était assez conséquente, et la jeune femme s'en inquiéta. Elle avait bien peur que la vie de son patient ne tienne plus qu'à un fil.

« Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de toi, mon vieil ami. »


	3. De Profundis Clamavi

2.

_De Profundis Clamavi _

_Du fond de l'abîme j'ai crié._

* * *

Lorsque Mace reprit conscience, la douleur cuisante de ses blessures avait disparut. Ouvrant les yeux, il s'habitua peu à peu à la luminosité de la chambre qui ne laissait filtrer qu'un rayon de lumière d'une minuscule lampe néon incrusté au plafond. La pièce était silencieuse, aucun mouvement ne trahissait une autre présence que celle du jedi.

Ce dernier se redressa lentement, ses membres engourdis et ses muscles tirés le firent grimacer.

« On se réveille enfin ! » s'exclama une voix joyeusement.

Mace Windu leva la tête à l'entrée d'une jeune femme brune au sourire ravi et amusé.

« Je désespérais de plus en plus à ce que vous vous réveillez. Cela fait au moins deux semaines que vous étiez dans le coma. J'ai bien cru que vous alliez y passer. »

Elle s'approcha et posa des pansements ainsi qu'un tube cylindré blanc sur la commode.

« Vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang. » dit-elle. Son regard dévia vers la main droite du jedi.

Mace le suivit et découvrit que celle-ci était gantée et semblait en parfait état. Surpris, il déplia celle-ci ressentant un effet indescriptible d'insensibilité et solidité, bien que ses mouvements furent fluides et mesurés.

« Il s'agit d'un des derniers modèles. J'ai heureusement un ami qui avait le savoir-faire nécessaire pour les prothèses. Il s'en est donné à cœur joie, mais ça reste tout de même un modèle expérimental. »

Le jedi contempla sa main mécanique, fasciné et en même temps effaré de ce nouvel élément.

« Comment vous appelez-vous ? » demanda le maître jedi.

« Lydie. » répondit-elle. « Et vous je suppose que vous êtes un maître jedi ? » La jeune femme s'avança prenant au passage du linge propre ainsi que les pansements et la lotion cicatrisante.

« Oui. » Le jedi ne fus en aucun cas surpris, sachant parfaitement à quoi un jedi était reconnaissable. Il porta machinalement sa main à sa hanche pour ne trouver que le lourd tissu de lin marron de son pantalon. Figé, il se remémora la scène de l'attaque dans la chambre du chancelier et revit l'instant où Anakin Skywalker le sépara de son arme.

« L'avez-vous trouvé ? » demanda t-il alarmé.

Occupée à ranger de vieux draps sales, Lydie se retourna et le regarda avec interrogation. « Trouver quoi ? »

« Mon sabre laser. » Mace Windu sentit la panique l'envahir tandis qu'elle fronçait les sourcils, ne semblant pas comprendre.

« Non, je n'ai rien trouvé. Mis à part vous dans la boue. » répondit-elle avec un air désolé. « Il n'y avait rien à coté de vous je vous assure, je l'aurais vu sinon. » reprit-elle alors que le jedi la transperçait d'un regard interrogateur et quémandeur.

Le jedi posa sa tête entre ses mains en proie à un grand désarroi. « Je suis vraiment désolée », Lydie s'assit sur le lit et l'observa se sentant peinée. Le jedi ne répondit pas, restant silencieux.

« C'est quoi votre nom alors ? » demanda t-elle.

« Mace Windu. »

« Enchantée Mace. » La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire qu'il ne vit même pas. « Bien, ce n'est pas que votre présence m'embête mais je dois vérifier et changer ceci. » s'exclama t-elle en désignant le torse et les jambes du maître jedi.

La phrase dite par Lydie sonnait plus comme un ordre qu'autre chose et Mace sortit de ses pensées, prenant conscience de l'absence de tissus sur le haut de son corps. Son torse se trouvait entouré d'épais bandages, pour la plupart rosies par sa perte de sang. Il remarqua également que toute sa peau visible gardait des séquelles. Sur ses bras, sa peau laissait apparaître de fines veines blanches et lorsqu'il toucha ce dernier il eut la surprise de constater l'aspect rêche et râpeux qu'il s'en dégageait.

Bien que ses bras et son dos avaient gardé de nombreuses séquelles de l'attaque, seul son visage semblait avoir cicatrisé relativement vite.

Imperceptiblement, il se recula lorsqu'elle avança ses mains afin de retirer un premier pansement. Seuls les droides médicaux du temple avaient pour spécialité de soigner les blessés. Il était peu courant de voir des humains, même guérisseurs remplir cette tâche. Il devait avouer qu'il était réticent à se faire soigner par cette jeune femme qui semblait à peine sortir de l'enfance. Après tout, il ne la connaissait pas, elle, et ses compétences.

Lydie ne parut pas voir la réticence du jedi et s'enhardit à remplacer les uns après les autres les vieux pansements ainsi qu'à appliquer la lotion cicatrisante.

« Où sommes-nous ? » interrogea le jedi.

« Vous êtes dans ce qu'on appel ici le point le plus éloigné de Coruscant. » Ne sachant pas si c'était par contrariété de sa part ou non, Mace ressentit une certaine douleur alors qu'elle appuyait plus fortement qu'à l'accoutumé sur un des muscles de son épaule avec l'onguent. « Je ne sais pas quelle bonté du ciel vous a amené ici, mais en tout cas vous devez avoir fait un sacré chemin pour atterrir dans les niveaux inférieurs. »

« Une chute serrait plus exacte », pensa t-il.

En effet, on pouvait dire que sa chute n'avait pas été moindre puisqu'il semblait avoir été éjecté de la chambre du chancelier Palpatine du haut du dôme du bâtiment exécutif de la République et projeté à plusieurs centaines de mètres jusqu'à se retrouver 500 mètres plus bas dans les quartiers les moins fréquentables de Coruscant. Sa chute aurait put être mortelle d'autant plus que le combat avec le chancelier l'avait sérieusement accidenté.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il devait être encore en liberté à l'heure actuelle. Il doutait de la loyauté du jeune Skywalker et ne pensa pas que celui-ci ait pût prévenir un autre membre de l'ordre après leur tentative d'arrestation. L'ordre était encore probablement dans l'ignorance.

La révélation de ce seigneur Sith était une surprise, bien qu'il avait quelques doutes le concernant, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que ce politicien ait put être un maître de l'art noir de la force, et qu'il ait d'autant plus réussit à berner l'ordre jedi durant toutes ses années. Cela pouvait expliquer bien des choses et notamment sur de nombreuses affaires dont traitait les jedi.

Les souvenirs de l'arrestation lui revinrent et il repensa à la perte de ses condisciples jedi qui l'avaient accompagné avec affliction. Il s'était retrouvé seul avec le Sith et on pouvait dire que le combat avait été houleux. Sa rage face à la découverte de cet être vil et manipulateur l'avait mis hors de lui, et il avait sentit un danger planant sur l'ordre jedi. Si seulement le jeune Skywalker n'était pas intervenu, la menace aurait put être définitivement détruite. La trahison de ce dernier lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Il avait observé combien ce garçon déjà petit était d'une instabilité et une dangerosité dérangeante. Dès qu'il avait franchi la porte du conseil avec Qui Gon Jin, il avait toujours sut qu'il les conduirait à quelque chose de néfaste.

Les mains douces de Lydie quittèrent le jedi, le sortant de sa torpeur.

« Voilà, c'est terminé. Vous ne garderez que quelques petites cicatrices mais comme ça semble guérir assez vite, je ne me fais pas de souci. » dit-elle en désignant les profondes marques de brûlures sur son omoplate droite et le haut de son torse. « Il faudra juste que mon ami vérifie si tous les dispositifs sont opérationnels. L'opération de votre nouvelle main n'en est pas à son cas échéant. Je crois bien qu'il avait une petite idée derrière la tête d'ailleurs la dernière fois qu'il est venu. » Lydie passa pensivement une main sur son visage en proie à une réflexion un peu dubitative.

Mace Windu ne tint pas compte de sa remarque et attrapa une chemise de coton beige.

« Je vous remercie vraiment de tout ce que vous avez fait mais j'ai une affaire de toute urgence à traiter au temple jedi. Il en va de la sécurité de la République. »

Lydie eut un regard si étrange qu'il suspendit son geste alors qu'il tentait d'enfiler le vêtement. « Vous n'êtes donc pas au courant ? » Le jedi fronça des sourcils, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. La pièce tomba dans un silence pesant, presque inconfortable. « Le sénat de la République a lancé une dissolution de l'ordre jedi, et ce sur l'ordre même du chancelier, pour haute trahison et rébellion contre la République. Il a lancé il y a plus de deux semaines une attaque à l'encontre du temple jedi et a exécuté la totalité de ceux-ci. La République n'existe plus, c'est un Empire dorénavant. J'aurais pensé que vous étiez au courant, je vous ai trouvé quelques heures après l'événement et j'ai supposé que… » La phrase de la jeune femme mourut sur ses lèvres tandis que le regard du maître jedi devenait de plus en plus mortifié et stupéfait.

« C'est impossible. » murmura t-il « Impossible. »

Jamais encore elle n'avait vu d'homme plus dévasté qu'à cet instant alors que ces yeux se perdaient dans le paysage de la pièce.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. » Lydie n'osa pas s'approcher, de peur d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie et préféra s'éclipser. « Je pense que je vais vous laisser, je… je suis dans la pièce d'à côté si vous avez besoin de quelque chose. Je vous conseille de rester couché, du moins jusqu'à demain. Vos muscles ne supporteront pas votre poids si vous vous levez. » Lydie lui murmura un bonsoir et referma doucement la porte, laissant un maître jedi en proie à une intense et douloureuse réflexion.

Cette nouvelle était bien quelque chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Aussi vite que cela ait pu se passer, toute son existence se retrouvait aujourd'hui réduite à un vide sidéral. Lui-même en son fort intérieur sentit l'absence physique de ses frères et sœurs, et la douleur qu'il ressentit à cela était bien plus pénible à supporter qu'il ne le pensait. Le jedi passa une main lasse sur son visage. Des larmes pointèrent au bout de ses yeux, et glissèrent le long de ses joues.

Puis mentalement, tentant de calmer son esprit, il se récita une litanie jedi. « Il n'y a pas d'émotion, il n'y a que la paix. Il n'y a pas d'ignorance, il n'y a que la connaissance. Il n'y a pas de passion, il n'y a que la sérénité. Il n'y a pas de chaos, il n'y a que l'harmonie. Il n'y a pas de mort, il n'y a que la Force. »


	4. Desiderata

3.

_Desiderata_

_Ce qui manque_

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Lydie comme à son habitude se prélassait sur le canapé grenat du salon, devant les chaînes infos de l'holonet. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que le jedi gardait un silence hermétique. Lydie s'en inquiétait un peu, bien qu'elle préféra ne pas insister auprès de lui pour une discussion des plus pimpantes. Le caractère imposant du maître jedi l'intimidait un peu, elle se devait de l'avouer.

_« Ainsi donc, le nouvel empire prévoit de renforcer les effectifs administratifs et fonctionnaires du centre de Coruscant et de développer de nouvelles ressources et recherches dans le secteur paramédical et biotechnique. Par ailleurs, le sénat a hors et déjà voté une attestation privilégiant l'entrée en vigueur d'un réseau d'un programme éducatif aux civilisations et à l'histoire des anciens mondes ainsi qu'à l'initiation aux nouvelles technologies spatiales dans toute la galaxie. Voici les promesses de l'empereur Palpatine Ier qui le mois dernier avait déj… »_

« Baratin. » marmonna Lydie. La houppette du présentateur ne faisait que l'agacer depuis qu'elle avait changé de chaîne, d'autant plus qu'elle ne croyait pas un mot aux salades qu'il débitait.

La révélation d'un nouvel empire ne l'avait certes pas enchantée. Déjà qu'elle n'accordait que peu de confiance au sénat Républicain ces dernières années, cela ne s'était que renforcé lors de la déclaration de Guerre aux séparatistes intergalactiques et de cette mystérieuse apparition d'une armée de clones. Sans parler de la création de l'Empire.

_« La légion 117 lancée à la recherche de fugitifs sur Castellar et Rhiannon apportent hors et déjà de bonnes nouvelles. On apprend ainsi l'arrestation d'un dangereux rebelle autrefois jedi qui après avoir tenté d'assassiner le sénateur Dimitrov sur Corellia s'est lancé dans une course poursuite meurtrière avec les soldats de l'escadron dans la ville de Hijinsk. Ces derniers ont réussit à le maîtriser à quelques kilomètres de la ville… »_ Une photo montrant un homme sur un spider s'afficha à l'écran, accompagné d'une brève vidéo amateur filmant la séquence de la course poursuite, mais gardant tout de même un côté flou sur l'ensemble de l'image. _« …la menace n'en est pas moins grande, nous conseillons vivement aux populations interplanétaires de garder l'œil vigilant et de se mettre en sécurité à la moindre apparition suspecte, sans oublier de prévenir une équipe d'intervention impériale au préalable. Nous rappelons que les jedi autrefois gardiens de la paix et du savoir œuvrèrent dans l'ombre toutes ces années durant à la chute de la République et que… »_

_Ils racontent n'importe quoi ! _pensaLydie avec colère. Un claquement de porte se fit entendre et elle ferma précipitamment le télécomlit, mettant fin à l'étalement des feuilles de choux. Elle se retourna et fit face au maître jedi, qui l'œil toujours accroché sur l'écran de l'appareil ne semblait ressentir pas la moindre émotion et restait imperturbable.

« Comment allez-vous ? » demanda t-elle poliment

« Bien mieux, merci. » Le jedi s'approcha et Lydie s'aperçut qu'il avait revêtu sa longue cape brune. « Je vous dois beaucoup pour vos soins, et je vous en remercie. Mais je crois que je ne vais pas abuser de votre hospitalité encore plus longtemps. Il est temps pour moi de partir. »

Le jedi s'inclina respectueusement puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée tandis que la jeune femme restait stupéfaite, plantée sur le canapé la bouche ouverte.

« Mais… Attendez ! » Lydie se leva précipitamment et se posta devant la porte de sortie. « Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça, vous n'êtes pas encore en état et de plus où iriez-vous ? »

« Je trouverais bien un endroit ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous avez déjà pris beaucoup de risques en me sauvant, je ne veux pas vous attirer plus d'ennuis en hébergeant un fugitif. » Le jedi amorça un mouvement pour la contourner, et fut encore une fois bloqué par la jeune femme.

« Ecoutez cela ne me dérange pas que vous restiez ici. A vrai dire j'ai mon ami qui doit venir d'un instant à l'autre… se serait bête que vous le ratiez. Et puis les troupes impériales s'aventurent peu ici, même si c'est déjà arrivé dans le passé. Si vous restez à l'intérieur vous serez en sécurité. » débita t-elle maladroitement en repensant au jour où elle l'avait trouvée et où ils avaient failli croiser une troupe de choc de clones.

Mace Windu la contempla pensivement « Comment saviez vous que j'étais un maître jedi sans avoir trouvé mon sabre laser ? » interrogea t-il.

Lydie ouvrit un instant la bouche, hésitante. « Eh bien, à vrai dire… votre tête me disait quelque chose. On parlait souvent de vous et d'autres généraux jedi durant la guerre des clones. » dit-elle en pesant ses mots. « Mais je dois avouer que je ne vous ai pas reconnu tout de suite, seulement quand vous m'avez donné votre nom. Enfin, je sais à quoi ressemblent les jedi et je l'ai tout de suite vu. »

Le jedi ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ne lui disait pas toute la vérité et qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose au sein de ses paroles vaseuses.

Une sonnerie criarde retentit et empêcha Windu de contester. Lydie se retourna d'une traite et ouvrit la porte, laissant apparaître un vieil homme d'une soixantaine d'années tout au plus au visage jovial.

« Bonjour Dydy, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Fait un sale temps. » L'homme s'avança et ébouriffa sa longue crinière blanche, aspergeant au passage la jeune femme qui retroussa le nez, agacée. « Ah ! Mais je vois que monsieur est enfin réveillé ! Eldric Melher pour vous servir. » se présenta t-il en lui tendant la main. Le jedi la serra, bien qu'un peu étourdi par cette soudaine apparition.

« Ed, je te présente Mace Windu. » informa la jeune femme.

« Un jedi, hein ? » s'exclama pensivement le nouveau venu. « Oui bien sur, j'aurais dû m'en douter… tout à fait comme ton… »

« Et si on allait dans la chambre ? » proposa Lydie.

« Oui bien sur, très bonne idée. Allons dépêchons, j'ai du travail qui m'attend ne perdons pas de temps. » Eldric s'avança jusqu'à la porte de la chambre et entra dans celle-ci. Non moins perturbé par l'interruption de son hôte, il ne préoccupa pas le moins de monde d'être suivit dans sa lancée.

A l'inverse, l'attention du jedi était entièrement fixée sur Lydie qui d'un air tout à fait naturel lui emboita le pas. « Venez, allons-y, ne le faisons pas attendre. »

Intrigué, ce dernier la suivit, pensant que décidément cette jeune femme lui cachait bien des choses.

*~*

« Sentez-vous quelque chose ici ? Et là ? »

Eldric posa une pointe en fer sur le bout de son doigt, le piquant par la même occasion.

« Oui. »

« Bien, tout va donc parfaitement bien. Votre nouvelle main se porte à merveille ! » déclara le médecin enthousiaste. « Savez-vous le nombre d'heures auxquelles j'ai du me consacrer pour élaborer cette nouvelle prothèse ? C'est une avancée incroyable, dans quelques années je suis sure d'obtenir le brevet de l'invention universelle galactique du siècle à venir ! » s'enthousiasma t-il. « Bien sure il ne s'agit encore que d'une élaboration ! Mais regardez-moi ça ! »

Lydie soupira, fatiguée mais aussi un peu amusée de l'entrain du docteur. Le jedi observa sa main autrefois mutilée redevenue comme neuve, et toucha la peau sombre et lisse de sa paume. Ayant passé plus d'une demi-journée autour de son patient, le docteur Eldric Malher lui avait présenté une légère modification au sein de sa prothèse avec l'ajout d'une matière organique dérivée du bacta reconstituant l'essentiel de la peau disparue. Passant plus de deux heures la main plongée dans une cuvette remplie de ce liquide, le jedi avait du faire preuve de patience face aux commentaires incessants d'Eldric, puis de contrôle de soi face aux questions multiples pendant les nombreuses heures suivant le test des nerfs de la main et de coordination. Mais on pouvait dire que le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Mace Windu leva la main, testant la souplesse en pliant et dépliant ses doigts.

« Bien je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller. Tu n'avais pas un rendez-vous Ed ? » remarqua Lydie. Le jedi nota l'once de malice à travers ses paroles.

« Oui, oui tu fais bien de me le rappeler ! » Le docteur s'activa autour de la pièce à ranger son matériel, tel une pile électrique, et à boucler sa malle. « Pas que l'envie de rester m'en manque, mais il faut que je file. Monsieur, ça a été un plaisir de vous rencontrer. » Il lui tendit une main que le jedi s'empressa de serrer. « J'espère vous revoir un jour, du moins pas pour un cas comme celui-ci. » lui dit-il en grimaçant. Sur ces derniers mots, il se dirigea vers la porte, et posa un baiser affectueux sur le front de la jeune femme avant de sortir.

Lydie et le jedi échangèrent un regard soulagé.

« Votre ami est-il toujours comme ça ? » demanda t-il.

« Malheureusement oui. » répondit-elle en hochant la tête affligée. « Il toujours été d'une nature un peu… lunatique et enthousiaste. »

« En effet, c'est ce que j'ai pût remarquer. »

Lydie laissa échapper un sourire.

« Etes-vous toujours autant décidé à partir ? Allez-vous rester ici pour la nuit du moins ? » demanda t-elle.

Le jedi hocha la tête. « Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre hospitalité encore plus de temps nécessaire que cela, et encore moins de votre chambre. » dit-il en observant la pièce.

« Mais ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde vous savez. Vous pouvez garder la chambre autant de temps que vous le souhaitez, mon canapé rouge est très confortable. J'ai l'habitude de dormir dans celui-ci. »

Mace Windu n'était pas vraiment convaincu de ses affirmations. Ce qu'il savait en tout cas c'est qu'il était fatigué et qu'il se voyait mal parcourir les rues terreuses des bas-fonds à la recherche d'un refuge. Il devait s'avouer que la proposition de cette jeune femme était tentante. Mais il se sentait gêné de lui imposer sa présence, en plus d'occuper le peu d'espace de confort qu'elle détenait. Il l'a connaissait peu, voir pas du tout mais il se sentait bien en sa présence. Elle lui avait été d'une aide précieuse, et lui avait probablement sauvé la vie. Alors après tout, pourquoi pas ?

« En plus cela me fera de la compagnie. » ajouta t-elle d'un ton mutin.

« C'est d'accord »


	5. Imo pectore

4.

_Imo pectore_

_Du fond du coeur_

* * *

Ce jour là, elle regardait comme à son habitude les holonews, faisant figure des nouveaux dispositifs de l'empire. Une tasse de thé brun dans une main, la commande de l'holonet dans l'autre, elle zappait les différents flux de fréquence sans grand intérêt. Depuis qu'elle avait arrêté ces études il y a à peine 1 an, elle passait le plus clair de son temps à suivre les informations ou à compiler des dossiers de recherche. Son job du moment était de faire des dossiers pour ses recherches en médecine. Cela remplissait les archives de l'université et payait ses besoins alimentaires. Et ça lui suffisait amplement. C'était un domaine dans lequel elle avait une affinité, et notamment par sa mère qui était elle-même étudiante en médecine biotechnique durant sa jeunesse. Donc on peut dire qu'elle n'était pas vraiment mauvaise sur ce plan là, ayant quelques atomes crochus avec cette matière.

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que l'ancien maître Jedi Mace Windu partageait son petit studio miteux. On ne peut pas dire que leurs conversations avaient été nombreuses, loin de là, le jedi gardait un caractère acariâtre et reclus sur lui-même. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup voire peu et était la plupart du temps plongé dans de profondes réflexions.

Lydie ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter avec lui. Il semblait s'être déconnecté du monde et parfois il était tellement concentré à son ouvrage qu'elle n'osait pas l'interrompre.

Elle ne savait d'ailleurs toujours pas ce qui lui était arrivé. Ni la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait retrouvée dans cet état là, avec des blessures qui ne paraissait même pas être à l'origine d'une arme ou d'un animal. C'était tout simplement déstabilisant et intriguant et elle avait bien envie de savoir de quoi il en retournait.

Lydie se leva donc, et attrapa un plateau repas dans le coin de la cuisine qu'elle réchauffa. _Ca n'est pas encore l'heure du diner, mais… zut, je ne pense pas que ça va le gêner. J'ai bien envie d'avoir le fin mot de cette histoire._

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre, et frappa deux coups avant d'entrer.

Il était comme à chaque fois assis sur le lit, les jambes croisées et les yeux fermés. De petits objets en tous genres flottaient paisiblement dans les airs à quelques centimètres de leur position d'origine. Lorsqu'elle entra, le jedi sortit de sa méditation et l'accueillit avec un sourire discret. Les objets lévitant retombèrent brusquement à leur emplacement initial, ce qui la fit légèrement reculer.

Lydie ne s'habituait toujours pas aux exercices étranges tels que celui-ci auquel s'adonnait le jedi. Elle trouvait ça beau, et un peu effrayant aussi.

« Bonjour, comment allez-vous ? » demanda t-elle.

« Bien, merci. » répondit-il. « Des nouvelles de votre ami Melher ? »

« Pas depuis la dernière fois. » Elle s'avança et déposa le plateau sur le lit. « Mais je suis sure qu'il se porte à merveille. »

Le jedi acquiesça. Pour sur, cet étrange personnage lui avait laissé bonne impression.

« Il n'est pas encore midi vous savez. » Lydie hocha des épaules tandis qu'il lui montrait son repas.

« J'avais envie de discuter de choses et d'autres avec vous. Après tout, nous n'avons pas véritablement fait connaissance et je sais très peu de choses sur ce qui vous est arrivé. J'aurais pensé que c'était le bon moment d'en parler. »

« En effet. » Mace soupira et lui fit signe de prendre place à ses côtés. Cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir en ce qui le concernait, mais il fallait bien un jour ou l'autre aborder ce sujet. Il devait l'entière vérité à la jeune femme en retour de son aide. Et si ça devait prendre lieu à cet instant, alors soit…

Lydie, elle, trépignait. Elle allait enfin avoir des réponses à ses questions.

La jeune femme s'assit en face du jedi, essayant à tout prix de ne pas laisser transparaître sa curiosité.

« Comment avez-vous eut toutes ces blessures ? »

« C'est une longue histoire, du moins assez courte mais qui s'est annoncée comme nébuleuse dés ses débuts. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que le conseil jedi soupçonnait un seigneur Sith dans les rangs de la République. Mais nous ne savions pas qui. A l'aube de la fin de la guerre contre le général Grievous, un jeune chevalier jedi qui avait été chargé par le conseil de la surveillance du chancelier est venu me trouver et m'a avoué avec surprise l'existence de ce Sith en la personne du chancelier suprême. »

Lydie fut stupéfaite, sa respiration fut comme bloquée. Alors comme ça, Palpatine avait été depuis toujours un seigneur Sith ? S'il n'avait pas été empereur aujourd'hui, jamais elle ne l'aurait soupçonné. En tant que sénateur et chancelier, il avait toujours eut cette aura de bienfaisance autour de lui et de ses paroles, et malgré elle, elle l'avait toujours bien apprécié tout comme la majorité des habitants de Coruscant.

« J'ai pris donc avec moi quelques maîtres jedi qui devait m'accompagner pour une mission sur Ansion et nous nous sommes rendus dans la chambre du chancelier. Et là nous avons procédé à son arrestation. » Mace s'arrêta, se rappelant les évènements de cette soirée. « Il était plus coriace que je ne le pensais, et plus vicieux aussi. »

Une lueur de rage et de tristesse passa furtivement dans ses yeux. Elle en déduisit que cette arrestation avait été particulièrement meurtrière.

« Combien de jedi ont survécus ? » interrogea t-elle.

« Aucun. » répondit-il. « Sauf moi. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Ne le soyez pas. C'était d'excellents jedi, et une grande perte pour l'ordre. Mais désormais ils font parti intégrante de la force, et nous ne devons pas regretter leur mort, sinon leur paix. Même si j'éprouve quelques remords malgré-moi de ne pas avoir su les écarter à temps de cet adversaire trop puissant. »

Elle hocha la tête, compréhensive. Bien qu'elle ne saisisse et n'adhère pas à toutes ces paroles sages du jedi, elle compatissait à la douleur que ce dernier ressentait à la perte de ses condisciples.

« Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? »

« J'ai finalement réussit à arrêter le Sith, jusqu'à ce qu'arrive Skywalker ! »

Ce nom traça tout un schéma dans la tête de Lydie. « Le chevalier jedi Skywalker ?! Vous voulez dire celui qu'on appelle _le héros sans peur_ ? »

« Oui, _le hé-ros sans peur_. » L'enthousiasme de la jeune femme retomba instantanément lorsqu'elle perçut l'animosité contenue dans la réplique sarcastique du maître jedi.

« Qu'a t-il fait ? »

« Il est venu nous rejoindre dans la pièce juste avant que je n'élimine le Sith. C'est à lui que je dois ça ! » Mace brandit sa main encore gantée sous le nez de Lydie, qui malgré elle frémit.

« Je lui avais pourtant ordonné de rester au temple, le temps d'entreprendre l'arrestation du chancelier. Lorsqu'il m'a avoué l'existence de cette face cachée chez le chancelier j'ai bien senti qu'il était confus. Que son jugement était erroné. Il a honteusement désobéit à un ordre et à trahi l'ordre jedi tout entier ! Je savais bien qu'il n'aurait jamais dût être formé. »

La colère était perceptible dans la voix du jedi. A ce qu'elle pouvait voir, il était un des rares à ne pas partager l'opinion de la grandiosité du héros Skywalker. Il ne semblait même pas lui accorder sa confiance.

« Pourquoi est-il parti du temple ? » demanda t-elle.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée ! Il était venu dans le but que je l'épargne. Il était proche du Sith, beaucoup trop proche. Ce dernier faisait même pression sur le conseil pour qu'on l'accepte parmi nos rangs. Skywalker était plus que tenté d'avoir un siège de maître jedi au conseil, mais il était bien trop jeune et bien trop impatient et nous avons refusé de lui accorder ce titre. Le chancelier souhaitait avoir un œil sur nos activités j'imagine.»

Mace se souvint encore de l'expression furieuse de Skywalker lorsqu'ils lui avaient refusé son admission. Il avait démontré une insolence et une arrogance à toute épreuve. Sa frustration avait été nettement visible sur son visage. Et il le gardait comme un souvenir cuisant de la fois où le jeune jedi avait révélé une facette de sa personnalité tout autre, celle que lui-même craignait et considérait comme dangereuse.

« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir épargné alors ? »

« Le chancelier avait la main mise sur tout le sénat et les guildes corporatives. Le laisser en jugement aurait été un suicide pour toute la République. Il aurait un jour ou l'autre retrouvé le pouvoir qu'il avait obtenu. »

Lydie n'était pas certaine de savoir comment prendre les révélations qui lui avaient été faites. Elle se doutait bien que le jeune jedi avait quelques défauts et faiblesses, mais elle n'aurait jamais crut de là qu'il ait si peu la confiance des autres maîtres, comme en témoignait Mace Windu. Cela devait être forcément la raison pour laquelle ses sentiments avaient été partagés entre les jedi et le chancelier. Cela ne pouvait être que ça, à moins qu'il y ait une raison qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« Pensez-vous qu'il y ait pût avoir une raison à tout ça ? Pour que le jedi Skywalker ait cette réaction. »

« Probablement, mais le jeune Skywalker a toujours été instable et il a manifesté plusieurs fois des caractéristiques du mauvais côté de la force. Mis à part sa propre conciliation de ses sentiments à l'égards des autres, et notamment pour sa mère, je ne vois pas en quoi son apprentissage ou autre chose aurait pût interférer dans son jugement.»

Lydie acquiesça, le jedi disait vrai. Bien qu'elle ne sache pas tout de ce qu'il parlait exactement. Il devait y avoir autre chose. Une raison pour laquelle il aurait complètement perdu pied.

Une idée sauta immédiatement aux yeux de Lydie. Ne disait-on pas que les hommes se battaient très souvent pour les femmes et qu'ils feraient n'importe quoi pour l'élue de leur cœur ? _Non, tu vois, ça Lydie, c'est un peu trop conte de fée là… Mais quand même c'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée que ça, _pensa t-elle au final.

« Et s'il y avait eut une femme dans tout ça ? »

Le jedi secoua la tête « Non, jamais il… »

Et puis des flashs de l'altercation lui revinrent en tête, et notamment certaines paroles de Palpatine qu'il avait prononcé. '_J'ai le pouvoir de sauver celle que tu aimes._'

Un sentiment de pure affliction étreignit le cœur du jedi. Il avait sût à cet instant. Lorsqu'il menaçait le chancelier de sa lame, il avait sût pour Skywalker. Mais à la suite de sa chute, il avait oublié et cela lui était revenu seulement maintenant, alors que la jeune femme en face de lui faisait allusion à quelque chose de si simple et pourtant si déraisonnable pour un jedi.

Skywalker avait voulut sauver un être cher, une cause pour laquelle le maître jedi ne pouvait lui en tenir difficilement rigueur tenant compte de ce problème chez les jedi. Tout comme pour sa mère, il avait bravé les interdits et les lois.

Mace plongea son visage dans les mains. Ce n'était pas à lui de juger des actes du garçon, même si cela lui avait couté la perte d'un membre et des blessures physiques inaltérables. Mais ils l'avaient prévenu, dés le début des risques et des liens d'attachement à éviter. De ne pas avoir respecté cela, Mace Windu pouvait lui en tenir compte.

Lydie sût qu'elle avait touché en plein dans le mile. A voir l'expression de l'homme en face d'elle, elle comprit qu'il avait saisit les raisons pour lesquelles Skywalker avait défendu Palpatine.

« Il s'agit donc bien de ça n'est pas ? »

« Il voulait la sauver. Jamais je n'aurais crût possible que… »

« Que quoi ? Qu'il tombe amoureux ? »

Le maître jedi releva brusquement la tête.

« Il a eut tord. » lança t-il durement.

« Tord ? Est-ce avoir tord que de tenir à quelqu'un. N'avez-vous donc jamais aimé ? »

Le jedi la regarda comme si elle venait de dire quelque chose d'incongru et d'inconcevable.

« Un jedi ne connaît pas et n'a pas à connaître ce genre de sentiment. »

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Le rôle d'un jedi se tient à maintenir l'équilibre au sein de ce qui l'entoure et non pas à se préoccuper uniquement de lui-même. De plus cela va à l'encontre de notre enseignement. Celui qui maîtrise la Force ne doit pas laisser interférer d'émotions négatives, c'est le cas de l'esprit de possession ou de passion qui conduisent fréquemment à la jalousie et la vengeance. Un jedi plus vulnérable peut facilement basculer du côté obscur. »

Lydie le regarda en silence, comme si ses paroles n'avaient pas fait feu en elle. En réalité elle était quelque peu piquée au vif par ces propos. Elle n'avait jamais été vraiment en accords avec le code jedi qu'elle trouvait un peu trop rigide et qui à son goût n'entourait qu'une globalité d'individus plutôt que de prendre en compte les différentes personnes et tempéraments divers.

« Croyez-vous vraiment ce que vous venez de dire ? »

Mace Windu la regarda d'une manière étrange.

« Je veux dire, vous vous fiez à des règles mais qui vous dit qu'il ne peut y avoir d'autres alternatives que de sombrer ? »

« Il n'y a pas d'autres alternatives, » répondit le jedi sombrement, « Ainsi vont les choses, ainsi va la Force. Tout les jedi étant connus pour s'être adonné à ce genre de… privilège, ont fini par devenir soit des Sith ou ont traversé milles et une souffrance que peu de personnes auraient souhaité connaître. »

« Je ne pense pas. Je suis certaine que de nombreux membres de votre institution ont désobéis au nez et à la barbe de votre soit disant code et qu'ils ne se sont jamais fait remarquer. La preuve…» fit-elle en faisant référence à Anakin.

« Vous ne savez rien en ce qui concerne la Force et ses aspects. »

« Peut-être, mais en tout cas je sais ce qu'est l'amour, moi. » répondit-elle avec un sourire.

_Tais-toi Lydie, quelle gamine tu fais. Tu es seule à des kilomètres aux environs, le désert total. Alors arrête de faire mine de t'y connaître et d'être fleur bleue, _s'ordonna t-elle silencieusement.

Profondément agacé le jedi soupira et détourna le regard.

« Vous êtes irrémédiablement effronté. »

« Bornée serait le terme plus exact », contesta t-elle amusée.

Le jedi soupira de plus belle, passant une main sur son crâne chauve. Lydie se mordit la lèvre, espiègle.

« Vous n'avez jamais vraiment aimé n'est ce pas ? » _Bon là, stop ! Arrête-toi si tu ne veux pas finir carbonisé !_

Sa voix pleine de sérieux contrastait durement avec le visage taquin qu'elle prenait. Windu ne répondit pas.

Lydie rencontra des yeux exprimant un profond désintérêt et elle ne pus s'empêcher d'en être agacée. _Non mais quel glaçon !_

« Ecoutez. L'ordre des jedi n'existe plus désormais, j'ai bien peur que vous ne soyez obligé de rester ici pour une grande partie de votre vie. Je sais que vous accordez vous tous les jedi une grande importance à votre identité et vos croyances, mais si vous voulez survivre il faudra s'en passer, du moins pendant un temps. Votre statut n'a plus aucune valeur aux yeux de l'Empire, et votre code ne paraît plus véritablement applicable. Pensez-vous toujours que l'amour n'a pas sa place au sein d'un homme ? »

Les douloureuses paroles de Lydie frappèrent en plein visage le maître jedi qui pour la première fois eut un regard blessé. Les paroles pleines de vérités de la jeune femme étaient bien plus dures à entendre qu'il ne le pensait. Il pensa à toutes ces années de sa vie consacrés à l'ordre, à l'enseignement de maître Yoda alors qu'il n'était que disciple. Toute sa vie, ses amis, sa famille ne tournait qu'autour de l'ordre et des autres jedi avec qui il avait partagé de nombreux moments de guerre ou même de tranquillité et de méditation. Jamais encore il n'avait envisagé une autre vie, celle d'un homme sans aucune identité réduit à ne pas participer aux grandes interactions et conflits entre mondes.

« Je suis un maître jedi. » répliqua t-il malgré lui, « et je le resterai jusqu'à ce que la force en décide autrement. C'est quelque chose qui m'est inconnu. »

« Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard pour changer. » murmura Lydie.

La voix du maître jedi se fit catégorique. « Il est toujours trop tard pour ce genre de chose lorsqu'on est jedi. »

« Je ne peux le croire. » murmura t-elle.

Avec cette dernière phrase elle s'approcha du maître jedi. Assis sur le lit, ce dernier l'observa avec interrogation. Lorsqu'elle ne fut qu'à quelques pas de lui, elle s'avança doucement jusqu'à ce que ses jambes frôlent les siennes. _Mais qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire ? Lydie, qu'est ce que tu ES en TRAIN de faire ?! _

Mace Windu était confus de cette soudaine proximité. Il pouvait contempler à loisir les yeux marrons noisettes de la jeune femme ainsi que les pommettes rondes de ses joues et pouvait sentir le doux parfum s'échappant de ses longues boucles brunes. Si son esprit paraissait si contrôlé habituellement, il se troubla brusquement alors que le visage de Lydie se rapprochait dangereusement du sien.

« Qu'est ce que… ? » Lydie le fit taire d'un regard. Déterminée, ses lèvres se rapprochèrent et frôlèrent celles du jedi. Un frisson le parcourut et elle l'embrassa, posant ses fines lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était léger et délicat, presque sur la réserve.

Windu ne protesta pas, trop surpris il se laissa malgré tout peu à peu porter par cette sensation nouvelle.

Lydie commençait à se détacher du jedi lorsque sans y prendre garde, ses lèvres se trouvèrent à nouveau éprises de celles de Mace dans un baiser bien plus fougueux. Le jedi répondit ardemment alors qu'elle entrouvrit les lèvres et prit passionnément possession de sa langue. Lydie sentait son corps devenir brûlant alors qu'un plaisir inqualifiable remontait le long de son ventre. Elle se laissa aller contre lui, passant ses bras frêles autour de son cou et gémit lorsqu'il effleura les jambes de la jeune femme, remontant lentement jusqu'à ses hanches où il posa paisiblement ses mains.

C'est à cet instant qu'elle prit soudainement conscience de sa position et recula, brisant cet instant pour le moins particulier et inattendu. Effarée de son audace, tout comme l'était le maître jedi qui n'en menait pas large, elle était pour le moins surprise de la sensation que ce baiser lui laissait.

« Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû. » s'excusa t-elle. Lydie rassembla les chiffons qui trainaient sur la commode et sortit, troublée et toute retournée.

Mace ne la retint pas, aussi troublée qu'elle semblait l'être. Il avait à son grand étonnement aimé échanger ce baiser. Cela avait été agréable, bien plus que ce qu'il pensait, lui rappelant de vieux souvenirs enfouis.

Et bien que sa nature le lui interdisait, il n'aurait pas été contre un deuxième. Et pour cela, il se maudit.


	6. In média res

5.

_In média res_

_Au milieu des choses_

* * *

Lydie était gênée. Son baiser de la veille échangé avec le jedi l'avait quelque peu troublée. A vrai dire, elle ne savait pas véritablement ce qui lui avait prit. Elle avait soudainement eut envie de l'embrasser. A savoir si c'était uniquement pour lui prouver qu'il avait tord ou juste par attirance, elle n'en savait rien.

Depuis qu'elle l'avait trouvé et soigné, elle se sentait étrangement attirée par le mystère qui l'entourait. Son histoire, son caractère posé et sa carrure imposante l'impressionnait et l'intriguait à la fois. Il y avait comme une sorte d'aura de puissance autour de lui qui la fascinait. Il n'était pas de la dernière génération, mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il ait gardé une certaine prestance. Autant physiquement, il n'était pas mal du tout. Il était bien plus grand qu'elle, d'au moins une tête ça c'était certain, et il avait une carrure fuselé qui conservait une élégance avéré. Elle n'était pas sans savoir que les jedi pouvaient avoir une longévité de vie bien plus grande qu'un individu normal. On pouvait rajouter aux jedis 20 à 30 ans de plus, soit une durée de vie de 110 à 130 ans. Et bien entendu la transformation du corps suivait et se trouvait donc ralentie. Mais il était rare qu'un jedi atteigne un âge aussi avancé. Très peu mourraient de vieillesse, la plupart mourraient au combat. Ce qui en ce temps de guerre réduisait considérablement ces rares cas, comme maintenant.

Lydie se souvint de la douceur de sa peau sombre sous ses doigts la nuit où elle avait refermé ses plaies. La caresse sensuelle de ses lèvres lui revint en mémoire ainsi que le souvenir de leur baiser échangé. Elle rougit en se rappelant des pensées peu orthodoxes qui lui avaient alors traversé l'esprit.

Il avait répondu, se rappela t-elle. Peut-être pas immédiatement mais il avait fini par lui rendre son baiser. Et quel baiser ! pensa t-elle. Elle sentit ses joues s'embraser. C'était étonnant de sa part. Elle ne l'aurait jamais crût capable de répondre. Pas que le jedi semblait être un personnage acariâtre et morose, loin de là, il avait l'air très sociable, mais il paraissait être attaché de très prés au code jedi. Et elle savait que les relations entre les hommes et les femmes, que se soit platonique ou sexuel étaient interdit voire fortement déconseillées. C'était donc étonnant qu'il manifeste un geste à l'encontre de ce en quoi il croyait depuis si longtemps.

Elle avait été complètement folle de l'embrasser !Elle-même n'arrivait pas à comprendre son geste. Mais pourquoi donc avait-elle fait ça ? Lui plaisait-il ?

Lydie médita sur la question toute la journée, la passant à bouquiner dans son salon, notant de temps à autre sur un vieux calepin synthétisé quelques références sur un datapad de ses recherches paramédicales.

_Article 161 k-12, classé B_

_Bota substance similaire au bacta apporte une guérison complète des blessures à 71%, tout comme la plante de Kilik provenant du système de Daltomir qui elle apporte une guérison des plaies superficielles à plus de 88%. Son utilisation est aujourd'hui interdite, laissant le monopole au Bota à la suite d'effets secondaires telles que la dépigmentation ou l'apparition de cellules cancérigènes. Toujours est-il que les sociétés pharmaceutiques Chiewab Amalgamated Pharmaceuticals et Athakam MedTech projettent d'ici quelques années de créer une toute nouvelle formule de gammes medi-pack comprenant une autre forme de la plante de Drongar…_

Lydie s'arrêta, ses prévisions sur les prochaines avancées des industries géantes de la pharmaceutique l'assommaient. Elle concrétisait ces derniers jours à un rapport de santé qu'elle devait remettre le lendemain. De nombreuses données et statistiques manquaient à son dossier et elle planchait sur celui-ci durement.

Soudainement elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir et vit apparaître Mace Windu dans l'encadrement de la chambre.

« Je peux me joindre à vous ? »

Cette agréable demande fut pour elle des plus surprenantes.

Tandis qu'elle faisait tout pour ne pas rougir et se rappeler de leur dernière confrontation, le maître jedi lui semblait l'avoir complètement oublié, et fit comme si cela ne s'était jamais passé.

Elle acquiesça et se leva, abandonnant pour quelques temps ses travaux.

« Je nous fais une tasse de Caf ? » proposa t-elle.

« Bien volontiers. »

Lydie disposait pour simple cuisine d'une sorte de pièce annexe de petite taille faisant parti de son salon devant lequel se trouvait une table haute s'y méprenant fortement à un bar. Deux chaises surélevées permettaient de s'y accommoder.

Autant dire que dès le matin il était difficile d'y grimper, voilà pourquoi elle préférait largement son canapé rouge qui lui était confortable et accessible. Elle avait même parfois l'impression exaltante de retourner sous sa couette.

Lydie fouilla dans ses placards et sorti deux tasses épaisses auxquelles elle ajouta dans chacune une graine grossière noircie et brunâtre. Puis elle posa celles-ci dans sa LisioCaf et attendit seulement quelques secondes avant de les ressortir brûlantes et de les poser devant Mace, pleines d'un liquide marron foncé encore fumant.

Elle avait l'habitude de se faire du Caf ou du Thé par moments dans la journée. Lorsqu'elle travaillait sur ses essais et ses recherches, cela la décontractait et lui faisait oublier tout le stresse et la nervosité accumulée. Il était alors plus facile pour elle de continuer son travail, parfaitement détendue.

Le jedi porta la tasse à ses lèvres et but le liquide chaud. Il observa la jeune femme en face de lui qui tenait entre ses mains sa propre tasse fumante. Il repensa au terme avec lequel il l'avait d'abord qualifié lors de leur première rencontre. Elle n'avait rien de la jeune femme sortie à peine de l'enfance. Elle en était très loin. Il venait juste d'en prendre conscience. On pouvait affirmer que les événements de la journée passée l'y avaient aidé, et notamment par ce baiser.

Cette femme paraissait juste avoir la trentaine. Elle n'était pas extraordinairement belle, mais il y avait chez elle quelque chose de simple et de naturel. Ses mains étaient petites et délicates, tout comme sa taille, elle n'était pas très grande et avait une silhouette avantageuse. Son visage était fin, elle avait un petit nez légèrement retroussé, des lèvres soulignées et des yeux brun noisette qui semblaient attirer tout ce qui croisait son regard. Elle était jolie. _Oui, elle était très jolie, _pensa t-il en la contemplant.

Il observa qu'elle évitait son regard, préférant regarder un point de la table entre elle et lui ou sa tasse de Caf. Les pensées que la Force lui renvoyait de celle-ci étaient principalement un sentiment de gêne et de contentement à l'idée de partager une simple tasse de Caf avec lui. Il était étonnant que ses émotions lui soient si claires.

A vrai dire il n'était pas très étonné de cette réaction. Lui-même ne se sentait pas très à l'aise à cet instant. Faire comme si le baiser d'hier n'avait été qu'un incident vite écarté était pour lui une bonne option, ce qu'elle ne semblait pas partager.

Il était reconnaissant envers elle, de tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui et des soins qu'elle lui avait prodiguée, elle avait désormais une place dans son estime. Sans elle, il serrait probablement mort des suites de ses blessures. Ce qu'il se demandait, c'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait pris le risque de lui porter assistance et de lui permettre de demeurer chez elle. Alors que, d'après ce qu'elle lui avait dit et de ce qu'il avait compris de la situation actuelle, aider à protéger un jedi n'était pas dans les plans de la République, ou plutôt du nouvel empire devait-il dire. Elle avait prit de gros risques.

Le jedi joignit ses mains, créant un frôlement de tissus qui attira l'attention de la jeune femme.

« Pourquoi avoir pris le risque de me sauver ? »

Lydie laissa échapper un sourire. Elle avait deviné que cette question interviendrait un jour ou l'autre.

« Parce que je n'ai pas cru un seul instant que les jedis aient pu monter un complot contre le chancelier. Cela est invraisemblable. Vous avez toujours suivit les décisions du Sénat et de la République. Lorsque l'ordre de l'empereur a sonné, j'ai tout de suite comprit que les jedis avaient été utilisés dans cette guerre, contre leur propre volonté. Pour moi, ce qui était le plus troublant était tout ce monopole accordé à certains systèmes des bordures intermédiaires ainsi que de l'avancée des opérations contre les séparatistes qui se faisaient de plus en plus rapides et importantes mais qui à chaque fois sonnaient comme la fin de la guerre, ce qui bien sur n'arrivait pas. Je n'ai jamais été en accord avec les actions menées par le nouvel empire, et surtout à l'encontre des jedis. Personnellement, je vous ai toujours apprécié vous et votre communauté. A vrai dire, je n'étais déjà pas très emballé par l'ancienne République, et la guerre qu'elle menait contre les séparatistes m'ont encore plus éloigné d'elle. Je pense que le côté démocratique de ce gouvernement s'est rapidement effacé. »

Mace inclina la tête, ses paroles ne manquaient pas de vérité, il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec elle.

La guerre avec les clones avait été éprouvante et périlleuse. Lui-même se sentait mal à l'aise de privilégier les armes plutôt que le dialogue et la voie diplomatique. Il n'était pas dans sa nature de se battre par le sabre laser, même s'il avait certaines qualités de guerrier indéniables. Mais par l'alliance qui reliaient les jedi et la République, il se devait de protéger la paix au sein de celle-ci. La destruction des Sith avait par ailleurs été leur priorité.

Alors parfois, il était dur de croire en ses principes en ayant le sens du devoir de mener une guerre. Chose très contradictoire.

« Je ne suis pas une experte en politiciens mais je n'accorde que très peu de confiance à ses derniers. Il n'y a que la recherche de pouvoir qui les intéressent. Bien sur il y a quelques exceptions, heureusement, mais j'ai remarqué que la plupart étaient comme ça… »

Lydie but une gorgée de son Caf et reprit sa respiration.

« Palpatine est le seul en qui j'ai toujours cru à son honnêteté et sa bienveillance. Du moins avant le début de la guerre des clones. On peut dire que je me suis bien trompée sur son compte. » Elle serra un peu plus ses mains autour de sa tasse, ses yeux reflétaient de la déception ainsi qu'un peu de culpabilité.

« Je crois que nous nous sommes tous fourvoyés sur son compte. » souffla t-il. « Même nous qui sommes jedi n'avons rien vu venir. Ne soyez pas trop dure avec vous-même. »

Les paroles du jedi semblèrent la réconforter, mais elle garda malgré tout la tête basse.

Lydie n'était pas du genre à effacer ses erreurs, ni les suspicions qui avaient grandi à l'égard du chancelier au fil des mois. D'autant plus que le chancelier c'était révélé en possession de bien plus de pouvoir qu'il ne lui en fallait, elle avait apprit par le jedi que ce dernier était en réalité un démoniaque seigneur Sith. Cela l'avait d'autant plus ébranlée, mais ne l'avait pas vraiment surpris.

« Vous êtes ici depuis longtemps ? » demanda t-il.

« Depuis toujours, ou presque. Du moins pour mes études et maintenant. »

« Seule ? »

Lydie fit un geste de la main englobant le reste de la pièce.

« Vous voyez quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« J'aurais pensé qu'à votre âge vous auriez un compagnon. »

La jeune femme rosie.

« Hum… non, ça fait un moment que je suis seule. »

En réalité, Lydie n'avait plus eut de relation avec un homme depuis quelques années, soit en remontant, à ses années universitaires.

« Ce n'est pas trop dur de vivre ici pour une jeune femme comme vous ? C'est assez dangereux comme quartier non ? »

Lydie haussa des épaules.

« Un peu si, on va dire que ça n'est pas très agréable de se balader dans des rues sombres avec une cape d'ermite sur la tête, mais bon on s'y fait. Et puis les prix ici sont très abordables. De toute façon je ne sors pas beaucoup, mon job ne me le permet pas. »

Le jedi hocha la tête, buvant une autre gorgée du liquide chaud.

« Vous avez fait des études en médecine ? » Mace désigna un prospectus avec le sigle « Biotech » bleu et rouge imprimé en haut de celui-ci.

« Oui. Ma mère en a fait. Elle était guérisseuse plus jeune puis elle est devenue professeur à l'université des Biotechnologies médicinales de Coruscant. C'est d'ailleurs là qu'elle a rencontré Eldric. Ils étaient très bons amis. J'ai commencé en Histoire, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné alors, j'ai suivi la même voie. »

Mace fut surpris qu'une fille de professeur d'une université de Coruscant se retrouve à se loger dans un studio des bas fonds. Il n'était pas très porté sur l'économie et les finances de la République mais il savait qu'avoir un tel poste sur cette planète était extrêmement bien rémunéré. Elle aurait dut avoir des économies.

« Continue t-elle toujours ? »

Lydie afficha un air attristé.

« Oh non, elle est décédée depuis. »

Cela explique tout, pensa t-il.

« Et votre père? »

Lydie sembla hésiter et devint soudainement bien plus embarrassée. Le jedi nota ce changement aussi bien que le conflit intérieur qu'elle paraissait mener. Il comprit alors qu'il avait sut viser juste.

« Aussi. »

Cette simple réponse, brève, était un peu trop précipitée à son goût.

« Que faisait-il ? »

« Il était… il transportait des marchandises pour le compte d'une société indépendante vers Coréllia. »

Lydie semblait confiante dans ce qu'elle disait, mais Mace n'était pas dupe. Il sentait bien que ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'elle avait souhaité dire, ni l'entière vérité. Il savait depuis un moment qu'elle lui dissimulait des choses, des informations peut-être.

Il décida de ne pas insister pour le moment, jugeant qu'au moment opportun, celle-ci lui confierait enfin ce qu'elle cachait.

« Et vous, depuis combien de temps servez-vous l'ordre des jedis ? demanda-t-elle curieusement.

« Si je dois compter le nombre d'années, je dirais que ça fait un peu plus de cinquante ans. » répondit Mace pensivement.

Lydie fut scotchée, elle n'avait pas imaginé que le jedi ait pu passer autant d'années en tant que jedi. Il devait être bien plus âgé qu'elle ne le pensait alors, se dit-elle surprise en l'observant.

« Vous viviez au temple depuis quand ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret… »

Le jedi fit un geste de la tête, laissant entendre que cela ne le dérangeait pas.

« J'ai toujours vécu au temple jedi. D'après ce qu'on m'a rapporté de ma planète natale, les jedis m'ont pris sous leur aile à l'âge de quelques mois seulement. »

« Vous n'aviez pas de parents ? »

« Pas que je sache. Mes parents ont été tués peu après ma naissance. Les jedis ont toujours été ma seule famille.

_Etaient ma seule famille, _pensa t-il temps-là était ni plu ni moins révolu, et l'espoir de retrouver un jour des jedis qui étaient pour la plupart ses amis était faible. Il pensa à son mentor, maître Yoda, qui avait été son compagnon d'arme au conseil et autrefois son mentor avant de devenir chevalier jedi. Mace ne sentait plus sa présence au sein de la Force. Etrangement ce dernier avait disparut. Il ne savait pas comment prendre cette révélation. Avait-il délibérément dissimulé sa présence au sein de la Force, ou bien l'avait-il rejointe définitivement ? Mace ne voulait en aucun cas penser à cette dernière option. Si maître Yoda disparaissait, cela signifierait alors l'extinction des jedis. Et tout comme maître Yoda, Mace n'arrivait à canaliser aucune autre énergie de Force étrangère. Peut-être était-ce dut à sa propre incapacité ou bien alors ils s'étaient réellement tous envolés, ce que Mace pouvait interpréter non sans douleur comme leur mort.

Il serait dur pour lui de continuer à vivre en sachant qu'il serait le dernier à être en possession d'un savoir et d'une expérience jedi. La rupture entre les dernières semaines et la nouvelle création de cet Empire avait été brutale. Et sa perte de conscience durant ces deux semaines l'avait d'autant plus déconnecté et laissé en retrait des évènements. Il avait une impression de blanc qui le laissait croire qu'il s'était réveillé dans un autre monde.

Pendant que le jedi était plongé dans ses pensées, Lydie l'observait. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment l'air de tristesse et de nostalgie qui s'était peinte sur le visage du jedi. La perte de ses compagnon jedis l'avait touché, c'était indéniable. Elle pensa que la carapace du maître jedi n'était peu être pas si dure que ça, qu'il était bien plus humain et aimant que ce qu'il laissait croire aux autres. _Une qualité jedi sans conteste, _pensa t-elle.

Elle se décida à trouver une distraction qui puisse les sortir de ce vague malaise. Mace faisant dos au salon, elle balaya son regard sur la pièce, lorsqu'il fut attiré par l'écran de sa télécomlit.

« Vous voulez jeter un œil aux infos ? »

A son grand soulagement, le jedi acquiesça à sa proposition, paraissant intéressé d'en savoir un peu plus sur le monde extérieur. Lydie attrapa la commande et appuya sur l'interrupteur. Celui-ci s'alluma, remplissant la pièce par un son bruyant et tapageur. Prenant place dans le moelleux canapé rouge, elle fit une petite place au jedi, enlevant toutes sortes de carnets et de Deta Card qui trainaient, puis rabattit sa couverture fibreuse sur les genoux. Mace prit naturellement place à ses côtés, apparemment peu dérangé par le désordre.

Souhaitant détendre encore plus qu'il n'était possible l'atmosphère, Lydie ne trouva d'autre idée que de s'emparer d'un bol contenant plusieurs morceaux de friandises à l'aspect de petits carrés jaunes.

« Vous voulez un confis de namana ? »

Mace regarda avec méfiance ce qu'elle lui tendait, et acquiesça.

Puis sans prévenir, il fit léviter lentement un des petits carrés jusqu'à lui.

Lydie sursauta violemment, et en fut tellement surprise qu'elle manqua de faire tomber ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Elle détestait quand il faisait ça.

« Comment est-ce que vous faîtes ça ?! »

« Question d'entrainement. » Un sourire planait sur le visage du jedi.

Lydie vit avec stupeur qu'il s'agissait d'un sourire narquois et en fut tout d'abord offusquée avant de se sentir à son tour prise d'amusement. Elle comprit qu'il avait fait exprès, et face à sa plaisanterie, elle laissa échapper un petit rire joyeux avant d'échanger avec lui un regard complice.

Malgré son contentement, Mace se sentait inquiet. Même après qu'il se soit lentement rétablit de sa chute, il avait constaté qu'il n'avait pas entièrement récupéré de son combat avec le Sith. Les blessures que ce dernier lui avait infligé, tout comme la perte de sa main l'avait affaiblit physiquement mais également au sein même de sa maîtrise de la Force.

Ainsi il n'arrivait plus qu'à faire léviter de temps à autre de petits objets, mais tout ce qui lui demandait une grande concentration et énergie telle que celle demandée pour des gros objets, ou bien de l'utilisation de la Force sous toutes ses formes lors d'un combat au sabre laser, lui était difficile voire quasi inexistante.

Il ne se l'expliquait pas.

L'attention de Mace se trouva capté par l'holonews, et notamment par la transformation des sujets qui désormais se trouvaient liés en faveur de l'Empire.

« L'empire semble bien avoir son mode de communication. Depuis combien de temps se servent t-ils de l'holonet ? »

« Oh, je dirais au moins quelques jours après l'avènement de l'empire. Le chancelier n'a pas tardé pour motiver ses troupes. »

Mace hocha la tête. Il n'en était pas surpris. Attendre avant de s'emparer des médias aurait été de la part du nouvel empereur une grave erreur. Et apparemment, il ne l'avait pas commise. Ce qui faisait penser à Mace que ce dernier était bien plus malin et manipulateur qu'il ne l'aurait vu il y a seulement quelques mois.

Mace s'installa plus confortablement dans le moelleux canapé alors que Lydie prenait à nouveau une autre confiserie. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le privilège de sortir à l'air libre de sitôt. Pour l'heure, voir ce que l'empire réservait et se tenir un moment à distance était la priorité.

Et comme tous les jours qui allaient suivre, ils passèrent ainsi le reste de la journée à regarder les nouvelles informations, analysant chaque sujet important annonciateur de répression, ce qui pour la galaxie, prenait chaque jour un nouveau tournant.


	7. Divide et Impera

Désolé de ne pas avoir posté ce chapitre plus tôt, mais j'ai été très occupée ces derniers temps et cela m'est complétement sortit de l'esprit. Ne vous inquiètez pas, je n'abandonnerais pas cette fiction. J'observe que beaucoup d'entre vous la lisent, même si les reviews se font rares, ça ne fait rien. Alors voici la suite!

**merci luad pour tes encouragements!**

* * *

6.

_Divide et Impera _

_Diviser pour régner_

* * *

Il s'agissait d'une soirée comme une autre. Lydie regardait comme à son habitude les holonews HNE en compagnie du maître jedi. Ce jour-ci les informations faisaient état de choses banales telles que de nouvelles réformes ou de conflits interstellaires dissidents. _Rien de bien palpitant ou de différent à d'habitude_, pensa t-elle.

Mace se demandait quand tout ceci allait cesser. L'empire semblait jouer un jeu étrange et changeait de visage chaque jour. Parfois porteur de message de paix et d'autres jours de guerre. Le régime tyrannique s'employait à mobiliser toutes les populations, et avec en première ligne de mire les habitants de Coruscant. Mace savait que la population de cette planète était un choix de premier ordre pour l'empire, dans le fait que la population galactique y était extrêmement concentrée pour une planète de cette petite taille et qu'elle regroupait toutes les sortes de races et de populations existant dans les différents systèmes. Cela pouvait aller des Bothans aux Corelliens, en passant par les Twileck's et les Mandaloriens, bien que ces derniers étant essentiellement des chasseurs de primes ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'opinion politique sur le gouvernement en place. Du moment que leurs affaires marchaient bien et qu'ils avaient des contrats, pour eux cela ne posait pas de problème.

Pour Palpatine, convaincre la population de Coruscant de son bon parti reviendrait à assurer sa position au sein de la galaxie entière. Mace avait bien détecté les différentes manœuvres utilisées pour manipuler la population. Le principal conducteur était l'Holonet. Un serveur qui en réseau parmi des milliards d'individus à travers les quatre coins de la galaxie permettaient de transmettre des informations en temps réel avec un fonctionnement et des services variés. Il était facile pour l'empire de contrôler les communications et de mettre sur écoute des habitants, mais également d'utiliser les médias comme un outil redoutable en matière de lavage de cerveau, ce que Mace avait pu constater ces derniers jours.

On voyait ainsi le présentateur appeler quotidiennement la population jeune à soutenir l'empereur, à s'enrôler dans les bureaux administratifs militaires, à suivre certaines voies du développement spatial de l'armée clone, mais également et cela était à ses yeux bien pires, à condamner la cause des rebelles séparatistes, en particulier les jedis, et tout cela au moyen d'images d'équipes d'interventions commettant des rafles au sein de la population même(pour soit disant la protéger de quelques individus malintentionnés), mais aussi plus simplement par des propagandes à l'effigie du nouvel empire et de l'empereur. Apparaissait ainsi la plupart du temps un visage émacié en plein flash d'information, un visage qui lui était autrefois familier mais qui désormais était méconnaissable par les stigmates et ses cicatrices, qui ironiquement avaient été infligés par lui-même.

Un flash info spécial interrompit soudainement le babillage ennuyeux d'un présentateur qui s'attardait un peu trop, au goût de Lydie, sur les nouvelles installations de l'industrie des nouvelles technologies MicroCort sur Vohai du secteur Palarm, évidemment boycotté et sponsorisé par le tout nouveau gouvernement.

_« En Flash spécial ce soir, une nouvelle fugitive est a compter parmi la population du district Galactique City, annonça t-il. Cette séparatiste à été aperçue par les troupes de l'empire galactique à seulement quelques encablures de l'ancien temple jedi, aujourd'hui défait. Cette rebelle aurait pût d'après nos sources s'échapper de l'ancien sanctuaire religieux lors de l'opération menée par la 501__ème__ légion du seigneur Vador, décrétée peu après la tentative d'assassinat du chancelier suprême. Comme nous le montre cette vidéo amateur prise il y a seulement quelques heures, elle semble encore et toujours en liberté dans nos rues de Corruscant. » _

L'écran de l'holoTv changea du présentateur désagréable à une vidéo sombre mais net prise de nuit dans une large ruelle des niveaux intermédiaires de Coruscant. L'image montra une femme au teint mat et aux nattes noires remontées en boucle à l'arrière de sa tête dans des robes brunes semblant s'y méprendre à celles des jedi, fuyant désespérément une troupe de choc de l'empire lancée à sa poursuite au milieu de badauds Corusciantiens.

La capture de la poursuite avait été enregistrée d'un des buildings longeant l'avenue, ce qui laissait une vue plongeante sur la fugitive et ses assaillants. Lydie ne pouvait pas bien dire si la femme était une véritable jedi ou non. En tout cas, elle n'y ressemblait en rien, bien que ces vêtements y étaient similaires ils étaient bien trop usés et dégarnis pour qu'elle y fasse un rapprochement. Son visage était peu perceptible, mais on voyait nettement la frayeur sur celui-ci. Avec la manière dont elle se frayait un chemin à travers la foule et dont celle-ci s'écartait instantanément, cela lui suggérait presque qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une folle à liée sortie d'un asile.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son voisin, cherchant sur son visage la même approbation de ses pensées et eut la surprise de le voir dans une posture figée et soudainement intéressée, comme elle pouvait en juger par sa position sur le canapé, assis au bord de ce dernier mains jointes, ce qui était en temps normal 'la' position qu'il adoptait dès qu'un sujet piquait son intérêt, comme elle avait pût le constater ces derniers jours.

_« Il semble que la fuyante ne soit autre qu'une de ces séparatistes jedi. Elle est considérée comme extrêmement dangereuse et toute tentative d'intervention susceptible de l'arrêter dans sa fuite est formellement déconseillée. »_

La respiration de Mace se bloqua dans sa gorge. Lydie était de même surprise de cette information, mais le maître jedi paraissait ne plus respirer ni émettre le moindre son. Son immobilité inquiéta quelque peu Lydie qui fronça des sourcils en l'observant. _Etrange cette réaction, la connaitrait-il ? Après tout pourquoi pas ? Il était bien un grand maître jedi…_

La poursuite de jedi n'était pas un sujet nouveau depuis ces jours derniers. La traque de ceux-ci et les vidéos d'arrestations et d'apparitions jedi étaient quasi quotidiennes sur l'holonews. Lydie n'arrivait pas à comprendre en quoi cette nouvelle course poursuite avait quelque chose qui semblait l'avoir galvanisé, alors qu'il était resté de marbre pour les autres.

« Nous vous suggérons ainsi de communiquer aux troupes galactiques sa signalisation pour les personnes qui pourraient éventuellement croiser son chemin au service comlink suivant disponible sur l'Holonet avec pour fréquence HK7-10-T12. Vos indications seront extrêmement utiles au service de renseignement impérial, sachant d'après nos dernières informations qu'elle se situerait dans les bas fonds, à quelques encablures du Sénat. Sachez qu'une récompense de 3000 crédits est attribuée à chaque… »

'_Dans les bas fonds à quelques encablures du Sénat ?' _Elle était donc toute proche d'ici.

Et cela ne la rassurait pas autant de savoir que les troupes de choc cloniques se baladaient au coin de sa rue. Ce n'est pas qu'elle avait quelque chose à cacher, mais ça ne la rassurait pas du tout dans le fait qu'elle n'accordait aucune confiance à ce genre d'humains droïdes.

Le jedi à ses côtés se leva violemment, ce qui la fit sursauter. Lydie le regarda, inquiète et intriguée par cette réaction soudaine.

« Où allez-vous ? »

« Il faut que j'aille apporter mon aide à cette femme. Tout de suite. C'est une jedi, et une amie… »

_Une amie ?_ Surprise de cette révélation, Lydie en resta d'abord coite. _Ainsi il la connaissait ? _Elle n'avait pas su bien dire quelques instants plus tôt. Bien que se soit une supposition tout à fait improbable, il semblait qu'elle avait eut raison.

Il était impensable pour elle de se lancer à la course poursuite d'une fugitive à une heure aussi tardive dans les bas fonds de la ville. Les affaires jedi n'étaient pas de son monde. Jamais de son existence elle n'avait tenté de sortir peu après la tombée de la nuit, et à vrai dire elle s'en portait plutôt bien. Il était connu que les bas fonds de Coruscant étaient parmi les lieux les plus pestilentiels et mal famés existants dans la galaxie. Toutes sortes de créatures y rodaient, ainsi que de nombreux contrebandiers et trafiquants d'épices. Autant dire que ça avait la gâchette facile dans le coin.

Mais après tout elle pouvait bien faire un petit sacrifice pour le maître jedi. Elle avait apprit à mieux le connaître au fil de ces journées et soirées passées en sa compagnie. Bien qu'il soit assez intimidant et dur au premier abord, elle avait découvert chez lui un trait d'humour et un côté très amical, et elle l'appréciait. Bien plus qu'elle n'était supposée l'être.

Tandis qu'il endossait son ancienne cape brune, elle se leva à son tour, décidée à se joindre à lui.

« Attendez ! Je viens avec vous ! »

Elle se précipita à sa suite, attrapant au passage sa veste. On n'était qu'en soirée et pourtant il faisait déjà nuit.

Lydie était habituée à vivre dans l'obscurité et la pénombre des ruelles des bas-fonds de la ville. Elle évitait couramment de sortir à certaines heures. Certains endroits ici étaient connus pour être peu recommandés, si ce n'était la totalité des niveaux bas de Coruscant. Il n'était pas rare de voir des créatures repoussantes se terrer dans les recoins les plus sombres, fouillant les ordures et les conduis étroits ou attendant qu'une âme innocente apparaisse au coin d'un rue.

Lydie frissonna rien qu'en y pensant et ne souhaita pour rien au monde faire une telle rencontre. Mais après tout, avoir la compagnie d'un maître de la force était un peu plus rassurant que si elle se baladait seule, alors tant qu'à faire...

D'ailleurs en parlant de jedi, elle vit que ce dernier était déjà au coin de la rue et avait prit une bonne longueur d'avance. Fermant la porte, elle s'empressa de le rattraper. Il n'était bon pour personne de trainer seule par cette nuit froide.

Ils passèrent plusieurs minutes à parcourir les rues brumeuses et poisseuses des bas-fonds. Le jedi marchait vite et elle avait du mal à tenir la cadence. A sa grande surprise, il avait l'air de savoir où se diriger.

Lydie pensa qu'ils ne devaient plus être très loin de l'inconnue. Elle n'était pas très rassurée. L'idée de croiser des troupes clones ne l'emballait pas plus que de croiser des malfrats du système de Bos Pity. La sécurité de Mace passait avant tout, et l'idée qu'on puisse le retrouver et l'arrêter lui donnait des sueurs froides dans le dos. Ces derniers jours, elle avait tout fait pour dissimuler la présence du jedi chez elle, revenant à rester calfeutrée à l'intérieur, ce qui ne changeait pas tellement de d'habitude. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi exactement l'ancien maître jedi voulait à tout prit prendre contact avec cette femme, mais elle comprenait son geste. N'importe qui qui aurait un ami ayant des ennuis essaierait au moins de le sortir de là. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle ferait, ce qui ne devait pas être de l'avis de tout le monde dans la galaxie.

Bizarrement cette femme d'âge mûr semblait beaucoup compter pour le jedi. Mais jusqu'à quel point ? Qui était-elle pour lui ? Une simple collègue ? Une connaissance de longue date ? Une sœur d'arme ? Une amie ? Ou était-elle un peu plus que ça ?La simple idée que le jedi puisse avoir une liaison avec cette femme lui était impensable. Elle le voyait mal enfreindre le code jusqu'à ce point. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais en même temps, le fort attachement qu'elle percevait chez lui en ce moment n'était pas très commun par sa personnalité et rien que le fait de penser que cela puisse être vrai la tourmentait.

Mace sentait la présence de la jedi, elle était très proche. Ses pas lui semblait menées et guidées par la Force. Une appréhension de plus en plus puissante d'un futur proche où tout n'était que douleur et brouillard gagnait sa tranquillité et le rendait nerveux. Tout ce qui comptait était qu'ils puissent la retrouver avant les clones.

Le pas raide et rapide de Lydie attira son attention. Le jedi percevait les interrogations à son sujet chez sa comparse et son malaise quant à la fugitive. Il ne discernait pas complètement les émotions de Lydie, mais la curiosité et la contrariété de ne pas en savoir un peu plus sur ses rapports avec cette femme envahissait son esprit. Ce questionnement qu'elle semblait mener le surprit un peu. Il s'en trouva un peu amusé.

« C'est mon ancienne Padawan. »

Cette simple phrase suffit à faire redescendre la tension qui habitait Lydie mit fin à toutes ses interrogations. Le soulagement qu'il ressentis à travers elle fit naître un mince sourire sur ses lèvres.

Lydie semblait avoir comprit, et un silence de tranquillité s'était installé. La présence de sa Padawan se fit plus forte encore, et il la sentit à quelques mètres à peine.

« Elle est ici. » dit-il.

Mace lui désigna un angle mort à l'extrémité de la rue. Nerveuse, Lydie sentit l'impatience et l'appréhension de celui-ci alors qu'ils s'approchaient. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Et en effet, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, ils virent une scène à laquelle ils avaient redouté durant tout ce temps.

Car il était trop tard. La jedi avait été capturée, à la grande consternation de Mace.

Ils se réfugièrent au coin d'un corridor étroit et sombre, à quelques mètres de là.

La fugitive était au centre de la troupe des clones, agenouillée et dos à eux. Un des clones troopers avait son blaster pointé sur la gorge de celle-ci.

Elle était en piteux état. Sa cape sombre était élimée et encrassée, et sa coiffure défaite à moitié pendait d'une façon difforme.

La peur et la haine saisit Mace lorsqu'il vit l'état de son ancienne Padawan. Il se souvint de cette mission dont le conseil l'avait assigné sur sa planète d'origine Harunn Kal. Il avait à l'époque recherché durant plusieurs jours son ancienne Padawan qui avait mystérieusement disparue. Il s'était bien vite aperçut qu'elle avait perdu la raison. Lorsqu'il l'avait ramené au temple jedi, celle-ci avait définitivement changée. La voir complètement détruite l'avait attristé, et même touché atrocement. Depuis, elle avait suivit une cure de guérison peu après son long coma et s'était peu à peu rétablie.

« Elle avait cette arme sur elle. »

Un clone portant des couleurs bleues se saisit du sabre de la jedi. « Merci lieutenant. »

« Que fait t-on de la prisonnière commandant ?

« Vous connaissez les ordres du seigneur Vador lieutenant. » Le commandant Appo s'éloigna, laissant quelques-uns uns de ses hommes autour de la jedi. « Tuez-la.»

L'ordre sonnant comme un glas bourdonna douloureusement aux oreilles de Mace Windu. _Non ! Non, ils ne peuvent pas… ! _

« A vos ordres. » Le lieutenant fit signe au clone qui la tenait en joue. Ce dernier s'éloigna, et prenant du recul pointa à nouveau son blaster sur la jedi.

Un des clones retourna la prisonnière, de façon à ce qu'elle fasse face à son tireur. Mace et Lydie purent alors voir le visage hagard de celle-ci.

Elle avait sur son visage un air étrangement absent. Les cicatrices de sa Grande marque d'Illumination qu'elle avait jadis porté sur son front mais qui dans sa folie l'avait arrachée, laissait des cavités brunâtres à vif.

Le jedi bouillonna de colère. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à la jedi qu'il avait formé ni a celle qu'il avait laissé au temple jedi il y a quelques semaines. Il était d'ailleurs étonné qu'elle ne l'ait pas détecté. Lui-même pouvait savoir où elle se trouvait à des kilomètres.

La colère le brûla tout entier. Jamais encore il n'avait eut autant de terreur à voir mourir quelqu'un à qui il avait voué son enseignement et sa confiance. Il ne pouvait laisser faire cela.

Lorsque le clone arma son blaster, le jedi fut prit d'un élan. Mais une main le retint.

« Non ! N'y allez pas ! »

Il ne daigna même pas regarder Lydie, trop occupé à essayer de rejoindre les clones et la jedi. Il sentit un flux de Force venir au creux de ses doigts, mais la sensation s'évapora en un instant. Il se sentait bien trop faible pour l'utiliser. Cela le mit d'autant plus en colère contre lui-même.

Lydie ne savait que faire, elle pouvait voir que le jedi était en ébullition et qu'il luttait contre lui-même de ne pouvoir la sauver.

Son agitation se fit plus intense et la pression sur son corps encore plus. « Non ! » Lydie s'accrocha à son bras, essayant désespérément de le retenir. « Vous allez vous faire tuer ! »

Elle était paniquée, et savait qu'elle ne pourrait le retenir longtemps. Le jedi porta la main à son côté, voulant se saisir de son sabre laser, mais se rappela bien vite qu'il ne l'avait plus en sa possession. Sa frustration grandit. Seul il était inutile, les clones étaient trop nombreux. Même avec la Force il ne pouvait rien faire. Il n'en était plus capable. Impuissant, il regarda son ancienne Padawan au milieu de tous ces clones à l'heure de son exécution.

Puis il ferma les yeux.

Il ne voulait pas voir ce qui allait forcément arriver.

Lydie se blottit contre lui, l'enlaçant.

Elle avait peur, peur de ce qui allait se passer, peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Et elle ne pouvait le laisser s'échapper à son emprise.

Des larmes s'échappèrent des yeux de la jeune femme tandis que l'homme auquel elle s'accrochait désespérément restait impassible.

Lorsque la décharge retentit, aucun des deux n'esquissa un mouvement trahissant leur épouvante, si ce n'est la violence avec laquelle il paraissait la serrer dans ses bras.


	8. Furor arma ministrat

7.

_Furor arma ministrat_

_La fureur fournit les armes_

* * *

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent chez elle, ce fut dans un silence pesant. Aucun des deux ne s'adressa la parole, trop encore choqué par la scène de meurtre à laquelle ils avaient assisté.

Eprouvée, la première chose que Lydie fit fut de se blottir dans son canapé grenat tandis que Mace Windu, lui s'isola dans la chambre.

Elle s'endormit rapidement, ce qui ne fut pas le cas du jedi.

Il resta des heures durant éveillé. Ne trouvant pas le sommeil, son esprit cogitant les dernières heures. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne le cherchait non plus. La tristesse et le chagrin de la perte de son ancienne amie et apprentie lui donnait envie de disparaître et de mourir. Cela faisait trop. Beaucoup trop pour lui en si peu de temps.

En l'espace de quelques semaines, sa vie s'en était retrouvée bouleversée et complètement changé. Il ne pouvait que se rattacher qu'à d'anciennes valeurs, à un âge où les jedi étaient la voix de la galaxie, mais aujourd'hui en voie d'extinction.

Voir l'extermination dont les jedi avaient été victimes lui avait fait prendre conscience du danger dans lequel sa propre vie et celles de ces amis qui restaient se trouvaient. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'il venait de voir, et par qui Deppa avait été exécutée. La trahison des clones qui étaient auparavant fidèles aux jedi laissait derrière elle une trace amère.

Il se demanda ce que lui-même allait devenir. Allait-il rester là à passer le reste de sa vie à errer et à se cacher dans les recoins les plus isolés de Coruscant, ou bien partir à la recherche de derniers jedi encore vivants dans d'autres systèmes ? Pour l'instant, il ne savait même pas de ce qu'il en était, et bien que cela l'alarma et le fit se sentir encore au plus bas, sa vie se révélait sans aucun sens.

Cette constatation le fit se lever. Son esprit était encore accaparé par la colère et le chagrin de ces derniers évènements et il dit que prendre l'air de la ville pendant quelques temps lui serait bénéfiques.

Il sortit donc de la chambre et traversa le salon. Mais il fut arrêté par la présence endormie de Lydie.

Celle-ci reposait paisiblement dans le vieux canapé, blottit dans sa fine couverture de fortune. Cette vision attendrissante eut l'effet qu'il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver belle.

Il sut pourtant qu'il ne devait pas, mais il ne put s'empêcher de passer sa grande main sur les boucles de ses cheveux et de lui caresser le visage.

Il ne pouvait pas dire aujourd'hui à quel point il appréciait cette jeune femme, ni à quel point il lui était redevable.

Il devrait bien se résoudre un jour à quitter ce lieu. S'imposer dans la vie de Lydie après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour qu'il aille mieux aurait été un fait totalement égoïste de sa part. Et il ne pouvait lui demander d'avantage.

Mace passa le seuil de la porte et sortit dans l'air glacé de la ruelle. Drapé d'une vieille cape épaisse, il se dirigea vers une rue étroite, passant à travers la petite place boueuse où Lydie l'avait trouvé.

Evidemment il nota aucune présence de son sabre laser de qui il avait été séparé lors de l'affrontement. Le retrouver allait s'avérer une tâche difficile, mais nécessaire. En fabriquer un autre serait nettement plus compliqué, d'autant plus qu'il ne disposait pas des cristaux et d'une cellule d'énergie adéquate.

Malgré tout, les chances pour retrouver une telle arme dans les innombrables dédales de ces rues étaient minces. D'autant plus qu'elle aurait put atterrir n'importe où. Mace pensa qu'il était loin de se sortir de ce pétrin. Sa situation s'avérait compliquée.

*~*

Lorsque Lydie se réveilla, elle eut la surprise de constater que Mace avait disparut.

Il n'était ni dans sa chambre, ni dans le salon où elle dormait, ni dans les autres pièces de son studio_. _Alors où était-il donc passé ? Lydie avait la vague impression qu'il était à l'extérieur de ces murs, ou plus précisément que le jedi avait fait une virée nocturne.

Cela n'était pas pour lui plaire.

Elle savait bien que le jedi avait été émotionnellement atteint par les événements de la veille, et cela l'inquiétait d'autant plus qu'il n'ait réagit que sur un coup de tête.

Qu'il s'attire des ennuis était bien la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait.

Lydie se résolue à partir à sa recherche. Elle espérait pouvoir le trouver bien malgré elle au milieu de tous ces districts brumeux.

*~*

Mace marchait dans une rue déserte, apparemment marchande. Il dépassa un club miteux aux allures louches et prit une rue sinueuse. Rien de ce qu'il avait observé ne n'avait attiré son attention.

Il n'y avait pas grand chose des ces coins-là si ce n'est des bâtisses décrépies, des antiquaires à moitié escroc, des lieux de dépravations ainsi que des rôdeurs aux allures de malfrat.

Lorsqu'il arriva au bout de cette rue, il découvrit un petit magasin poussiéreux semblant être un revendeur. Ce magasin à l'enseigne bleu décrépie disposait d'une grande vitrine crasseuse exposant des objets en tous genres. La plupart étaient des babioles sans aucune utilité, ce que Mace supposa être un bric à brac. Un vieux détecteur de rayon plasmique, un miroir a ions micro fragmentés, une vielle pièce d'un moteur TC-14. Il y avait là pas grand chose. Mais soudain son regard s'arrêta sur un puis plusieurs objets.

Il s'agissait de petits morceaux d'alliages fait de métal, de la taille d'un pouce. Il en compta six.

Par une grande coïncidence ou la bonté du hasard, il reconnut avec ravissement les morceaux désassemblés constituant un sabre laser. Et plus exactement les pièces de « son » sabre laser.

Comment ce dernier s'était-il retrouvé dans cet état là, il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, sauf si on prenait en compte la hauteur à laquelle son sabre était tombé.

Lorsqu'il examina les fragments, il nota avec soulagement que les différents cristaux d'un violet améthyste y étaient toujours incrustés et ne semblaient pas avoir été retirés. En revanche, Mace nota l'absence d'une de ses cellules d'énergie. Cela lui poserait quelques petits problèmes lors du réassemblage de son sabre, mais il s'en tirerait sans trop de dommages.

Le prix n'était pas affiché, et il supposa qu'il devrait marchander. Le seul problème qui se posait était que les dataris Républicains qu'on lui avait accordés en son temps de jedi devaient lui avoir été retirés ou gelés. Après tout il était supposé être mort et considéré comme un hors-la-loi.

Il devrait donc faire preuve de persuasion.

*~*

Lydie vagabondait dans les rues étroites et sombres, se guidant entre les allées luisantes et crasseuses en se fiant à son intuition. Malgré qu'elle ait prit le soin de se dissimuler des regards à l'abri de la capuche son vieux manteau brun, elle avait eut la mauvaise surprise de croiser quelques limaces durabéton grignotant les parois d'un des gratte-ciel, ainsi que quelques créatures bien plus désagréables encore telles que les chauves faucons qui avaient bien faillis lui faire une grosse frayeur.

Elle déboucha sur une large avenue bordée d'échoppes et de clubs lumineux tout aussi divers qu'ils paraissaient douteux. Plusieurs Balosars à l'apparence humaine mais avec une tête surmontée d'antennes, trainaient près de l'entrée. Ces espèces humanoïdes fréquentant essentiellement les bas-fonds, étaient reconnus ici pour leur principale quête de refourguer des épices ou des bâtons de la mort aux passants à des prix toute concurrence. Lydie nota que plusieurs d'entre eux semblaient avoir dors et déjà des clients- quelques humains et un Ho'din particulièrement menaçant- et semblaient en grande conversation.

Ce dernier jeta un regard acéré à la jeune femme. Lydie préféra passer rapidement son chemin plutôt que de croiser son regard malencontreusement.

Aucun besoin de se créer de nouveaux problèmes.

Le Jedi lui en faisait déjà assez bien. Et elle commençait sérieusement à désespérer et se demandait si elle allait un jour retrouver Mace dans ces lieux insalubres. Le brouillard bleuté par les lumières du niveau supérieur était si compacté qu'elle ne pouvait voir à plus de cinq mètres devant elle.

Elle se dirigea vers une ruelle montante puis fut avisée lorsqu'elle vit un homme sortir de chez un revendeur à quelques mètres d'elle.

Avec un soulagement non feint, elle reconnut le maître jedi.

Mace ne parut pas aussi surpris de la voir, lorsqu'il se rendit compte de sa présence, il observait d'étranges bouts de métal étincelants qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

Lydie s'approcha rapidement de lui et ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques pas, quelque peu furibonde.

« J'ai cru que jamais je ne vous trouverais ! Où étiez-vous donc passé ? »

La colère et la frustration de la jeune femme se laissaient clairement transparaître à sa voix. Lydie lui désigna les étranges morceaux de fer.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? »

Mace lui présenta les matériaux, lui permettant de distinguer leur aspect éclatant. Avec un certain émerveillement qu'elle dissimula elle découvrit divers morceaux d'un alliage inconnu mêlant argent, or, gris métallisé et de plus gros d'un noir profond. Ces pièces qui ne semblaient avoir aucune utilité au premier abord renfermaient une élégance et un raffinement hors norme.

« Mon sabre laser. »

Il avait eut beaucoup de mal à persuader le revendeur à le laisser subtiliser les morceaux de son sabre. Ce dernier, un Bothan, ne semblait pas avoir la moindre idée de ce que c'était, ni de sa provenance. Il se contentait de revendre tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, parfois en ne sachant même pas la valeur de ses produits. Mais comme il vendait toutes ses babioles à un prix exorbitant, cela ne le dérangeait absolument pas vu qu'il fixait les prix. Mais Mace avait put constater qu'il semblait très avare et à cheval sur la vente. Il avait du user de stratagèmes et de l'aide faible de la Force, ce qui n'avait pas été très efficace mais qui au final lui avait permis de repartir avec son dû.

« Vraiment ? Où les avez-vous trouvés ? » demanda t-elle assez surprise.

Le jedi lui désigna l'enseigne duquel il venait juste de sortir.

« Ah. » fut sa seule réponse.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû venir jusqu'ici. »

Le regard doux qu'il lui lança lui fit comprendre que ça n'était pas un lieu approprié pour une jeune femme comme elle. Il est vrai qu'elle s'était sentie très mal à l'aise face aux clubs insalubres regorgeant de filles de joie et d'espèces étranges. Mais savoir Mace dehors sans protection l'avait rendue folle d'inquiétude.

D'après ces récents souvenirs, elle n'avait pas trainée.

« Et vous vous n'auriez pas dû sortir sans moi. »

Il ne répondit pas, admettant sans doute la part de vérité dans ses paroles, mais qui s'il les avait suivis ne lui aurait pas permis de retrouver les fragments de son sabre laser.

Il était un peu coupable d'avoir abandonné Lydie sans l'avoir prévenue, mais il avait eut besoin de prendre des distances et de retrouver ses repères à l'extérieur. Il était surpris que la jeune femme ait eu le courage de le rejoindre ici en traversant bon nombre d'endroits peu recommandables. Il n'avait souhaité en rien l'exposer au danger, mais elle n'avait pas semblée en tenir compte pour le retrouver.

La mort de son ancienne apprentie lui pesait encore. Et il avait du mal à effacer de sa mémoire la scène qu'il avait vu hier.

Mace paraissait à la fois lassé et fatigué et cela se reflétait sur son visage. Les événements de la nuit dernière avaient été éprouvants. Lydie ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ce à quoi il pensait. Elle s'était aperçut que Mace semblait avoir un grand attachement à cette femme. Sa mort lui avait fait beaucoup de mal, d'autant plus de cette manière. Elle ne savait pas si cet attachement avait été seulement celle existant entre un maître et son apprenti, ou si c'était autre chose. Ce n'est pas qu'elle était curieuse, mais cela l'intriguait un peu, elle devait se l'avouer.

« Je suis… vraiment désolé pour votre apprentie. »

Mace hocha la tête, le visage fermé.

« Comment s'appelait-elle ? »

« Depa Billaba. »

« Elle comptait beaucoup pour vous. » constata t-elle d'une voix douce.

Le visage de Mace se ferma. « Oui. »

Le chagrin émanant du jedi la toucha. Un élan de compassion la prit, et elle eut soudainement une bouffée d'affection pour l'homme lui faisant face, ayant une irrépressible envie de le serrer dans ses bras.

Indifférent ou inconscient des sentiments de la jeune femme à son égard, le jedi rangea les pièces de métal dans la large poche de son manteau brun puis scruta la rue d'un regard vide avant de finalement détourner ses yeux onyx vers elle.

« Mieux ne vaut pas trainer dans ce secteur. Rentrons. » dit-il.

Soulagée, Lydie acquiesça. Il offrit un bras protecteur à la jeune femme qui l'accepta, avant de regagner en sens inverse ses appartements.


	9. Primum non nocere

8.

_Primum non nocere_

_D'abord ne pas nuire_

* * *

Lydie et Mace se reposaient dans le salon. Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'excursion du jedi dans les ruelles des niveaux inférieurs.

Ce dernier contemplait son sabre laser, désormais réassemblée en un seul morceau. Ses doigts passaient délicatement sur la surface polie de l'arme fait en un métal fini à l'électrum, un matériau d'or et d'argent résistant mais surtout d'une brillance incomparable. Un sentiment de fierté le prenait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à la création de cette arme, il y avait passé de nombreuses heures voire des semaines entières. Il n'était alors qu'à ses débuts au Conseil, et il avait sut qu'il lui fallait avoir une arme digne de son rang, une arme noble. Pour lui, il s'agissait d'une œuvre d'art. Alors qu'il n'était que Padawan la vision de celle-ci s'était tout d'un coup ancré à son esprit. Elle était la représentation physique qu'il avait perçu mentalement. Aujourd'hui, son sabre était le reflet de sa vie passée en tant que jedi, le souvenir de ses combats, de ses batailles sur Haruun Kal et d'autres mondes, de ses adversaires rencontrés, ou encore de simples choses comme ses séances d'entrainement passées au temple…

Lydie était fascinée par l'élégance de cet objet. Mace lui avait expliqué de nombreux points techniques lors de son assemblage qui avaient piqués sa curiosité. Une par une, il avait fait léviter quelques pièces jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'emboîtent entre elles. Cet instant de grâce lui avait semblé être un moment important pour le jedi, qui était alors très concentré à sa tâche.

Lydie observa Mace manipuler le cylindre métallique, notant chaque composant étincelant de l'arme.

« A quoi sert cet indicateur ? » demanda t-elle.

Mace passa le doigt sur la partie dorée supérieure à la garde de son sabre. Celle-ci révélait de petits indicateurs lumineux sous la forme de barrettes et de codes pratiquement invisibles, ce qui pour elle ressemblait à tout sauf du Basic, et qui lui était donc totalement inconnu.

« Il s'agit d'un indicateur de puissance. Lorsque la lame est activée, il suffit de pousser légèrement cette pièce-ci afin de régler l'intensité de l'arme. Cela peut éviter ainsi de causer des plaies trop profondes lors des entrainements.»

« Il n'y a jamais d'accidents ? »

« Non, cela arrive rarement avec des jedi expérimentés. Les plus jeunes comme les novices n'ont pas de réels sabres laser. Ils sont d'une puissance nettement plus faible et ne peuvent causer que de légères brulures. »

Lydie hocha la tête. Elle comprenait que des enfants d'un âge très jeune ne pouvaient avoir en possession une arme capable de tuer ou de mutiler. Il était normal de ne pas confier ce genre d'objet à des enfants. Mais en même temps, Lydie ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'apprendre dés l'enfance avec une arme. C'était une conception de l'éducation auquel elle n'adhérait pas, et à vrai dire il y avait bien des principes jedi avec lesquels elle n'était pas d'accord, bien qu'elle les respectait en elle-même car ils avaient de grandes qualités.

Lydie nota en observa que les barrettes n'étaient pas à une charge maximum.

« Comment ce fait t-il que l'énergie ne soit pas complète ? »

« Il me manque une des deux cellules d'énergies. Cela réduit du coup à moitié l'alimentation. Je suppose que le revendeur à dû la vendre ou bien qu'elle a dû se perdre lors de la chute. »

« C'est problématique ? »

« Non, en aucun cas réellement. Cela pourrait poser un certain problème en effet en cas d'attaque d'un autre jedi ou d'un Sith, car la capacité d'endurance de la lame en serait réduite et donc elle pourrait s'épuiser rapidement et... »

« Et s'éteindre. » ajouta t-elle.

« Oui. » Mace lui adressa un sourire.

Inexplicablement, Lydie ne put s'empêcher de sentir ses joues s'embraser. Embarrassée par le silence qui régnait elle ne trouva d'autre idée que de changer de sujet.

« Quelqu'un devrait passer dans la journée. J'ai commandé de nouvelles provisions d'aliments lyophilisés. Cela devrait arriver aujourd'hui normalement. Évitez de vous montrer.»

Le jedi hocha la tête.

« Bien. »

Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle voulait le soustraire à certaines libertés ou au regard des autres comme de ses voisins, mais pour éviter au contraire qu'un maximum de personne ne puisse le reconnaître. Le visage d'un maître jedi n'était pas inconnu, même dans les bas-fonds. Le fait que Mace soit allé au contact de l'extérieur avait déjà été risqué.

« Si je dis ça c'est que... beaucoup de gens pourraient... » essaya t-elle de se justifier.

« Je connais les risques qui se lient à m'exposer. Il n'y a rien à redire là-dessus, vous avez raison. » trancha t-il

Un silence gênant s'installa. Mace observait à nouveau son magnifique sabre, et Lydie se mit également à le regarder, bien qu'elle fit tout pour ne pas croiser le regard du jedi.

Le silence devenait vraiment inconfortable. Lydie pria pour trouver quelque chose à dire ou pour que tout simplement cette étrange sensation de malaise qu'il y avait entre eux ne disparaisse.

Miraculeusement, elle fut sauvée lorsque qu'une sonnette stridente se répercuta soudainement sur les murs de la pièce.

« Ah ce doit être le livreur. »

Grimaçante mais en même temps soulagée de cette interruption, Lydie se leva et alla ouvrir à son visiteur.

Un homme d'une taille moyenne, bien bâtit et tenant dans ses bras un paquet blanc apparut.

Il s'agissait d'un humain d'une trentaine d'années avec des cheveux châtains ébouriffés. Il avait également la barbe mal rasée et un regard vitreux. Habillé d'un treillis noir et d'une camisole claire, il ressemblait plutôt à un contrebandier venant de Coréllia qu'à un simple livreur d'aliments lyophilisés.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Lydie avait droit à ses services. On pouvait dire qu'il ne faisait pas parti des personne avec qui elle entretenait une relation amicale.

Le livreur afficha un sourire enjôleur.

« Helloo Millie Jolie… »

Lydie soupira. « Hank. »

« Alors comment va ma belle infirmière hein ? » Son regard parcourut insolemment le corps généreux de Lydie.

« Donnes-moi ça Hank. »

Ses numéros de charme l'avaient amusée au début, même légèrement flattée, mais à force elle en avait de plus en plus marre. Son caractère vaniteux et arrogant n'arrangeait rien et ces petits jeux ne l'amusait plus autant qu'avant.

Elle attrapa la boîte blanche que l'homme transportait, et la garda contre elle, dressant comme un rempart entre lui et elle. Ce dernier n'opposa aucune résistance. Il ne vit pas non plus Mace se rapprocher furtivement de la porte.

Pas le moins du monde désintéressé, Hank continuait de lui lancer quelques œillades désagréables.

« Allons ma petite Twee, tu m'offres à boire ? Ou un p'tit pourboire perso ? »

L'homme s'accouda à la chambranle de la porte, essayant le plus possible de se rapprocher d'elle. La proposition équivoque qu'il venait de lui faire n'était pas la première en soi depuis un bout de temps et son obstination agaça Lydie.

« Non, sans façon. Salut Hank. »

Lassée de ses avances, Lydie referma la porte, laquelle fut brusquement bloquée par une botte.

« Allons allons, tu ne vas pas me quitter comme ça hein ? »

Hank s'avança jusqu'à se coller à elle et à lui passer une main baladeuse sur sa hanche.

Écœurée et furieuse, Lydie essaya en vain de s'écarter. Mais l'homme referma sa poigne sur sa taille, et rapprocha davantage son visage puant du sien.

Mace qui jusque là c'était fait silencieux et était resté en retrait s'interposa.

« Laissez cette jeune femme tranquille. »

Hank sursauta et la relâcha brusquement, s'éloignant tout aussi sec.

La surprise de cette intrusion et de la découverte de la présence d'un homme aux côtés de Lydie s'afficha clairement sur son visage par un air idiot. L'ordre sans appel ainsi que l'apparition intimidante de Mace sembla l'impressionner et il recula de quelques pas. Mace paraissait au bord de sa patience.

Lydie jeta un regard inquiet, passant de l'un à l'autre. L'un parce qu'elle avait peur qu'il n'insiste et l'autre par peur qu'il n'explose.

Hank prit un air moqueur. « Dis donc tu t'es trouvé un compagnon de soirée à ce que je vois. Tu fais dans les sexagénaires maintenant ? »

Lydie eut un hoquet d'horreur silencieux. Mace ne releva pas l'insulte mais cela fit monter sa colère encore au plus haut. D'autant plus qu'il l'agaçait plus que nécessaire, il n'aimait pas ses avances faites à la jeune femme.

« Va te faire mettre un Hutt Hank ! »

« Oh ça c'est pas très bien gentil, ma jolie. »

« Partez d'ici ! »

L'homme fit un geste vers le blaster accroché à son ceinturon.

Mace fit quelques pas vers l'importun. La fureur de celui-ci était perceptible et Hank supposa qu'il n'était pas de taille car il perdit peu à peu de sa superbe et se détourna finalement de l'entrée.

« Ouais… c'est ça, c'est ça… je pars. On se revoit la prochaine fois Millie ! »

Hank tourna les talons et regagna rapidement son speeder.

Tandis que ce dernier disparut de son champs de vision, Lydie se surprit à penser qu'il ne reviendrait pas de sitôt.

Lorsque la porte fut fermée, Lydie s'adossa à celle-ci, laissant tomber le paquet à terre, éreintée et soulagée. Elle lança un regard reconnaissant au jedi.

Ce dernier ne détachait pas son regard d'elle. Un éclat de rage et de colère brillait encore dans ses yeux à la suite de l'altercation. Ce regard lui faisait un peu peur et tout d'abord elle ne fut pas certaine de savoir comment le prendre.

Mace était prit d'un excès de fureur. Il ne supportait pas de voir encore et encore cet homme lamentable et pouilleux déposer ses sales mains sur le corps de la jeune femme à son insu. Cela l'avait mis hors de lui. A vrai dire il ne souhaitait que personne ne dépose de tels gestes sur elle, ni que quelqu'un désire la posséder ou abuser d'elle. Personne.

Il observa la sueur qui coulait le long du front de la jeune femme, de sa gorge. Jamais encore elle n'aurait pu voir à quel point elle était désirable à cet instant, adossée contre la porte en vieux ferraille, les traits détendus et paisibles comme après un effort. Les lèvres entrouvertes, ces mêmes lèvres suaves qui l'avaient embrassées sur ce lit.

Cette vision fut pour lui comme un déclic et sa passion pour elle ne trouva plus aucune barrière.

Il s'avança soudainement vers elle, un air de dangerosité peint sur le visage.

Lydie, trop surprise de sa violente réaction, ne pensa même pas à s'y soustraire.

Le jedi fonça sur elle et prenant son visage à deux mains l'embrassa fougueusement.

Lydie se retrouva rapidement plaquée contre cette même porte qu'elle avait quelques minutes plus tôt refermée sur Hank, et répondit ardemment à l'étreinte qui se faisait de plus en plus fiévreuse et incontrôlable.

Elle ne réfléchissait plus, elle ne pensait plus. La sensation du langoureux baisé qu'elle avait échangé avec lui autrefois lui revint comme un boomerang. Ses lèvres gonflées par le désir se pressaient contre celles du jedi qui semblait possédé par une animalité effrayante. La sensation dure et glacée de la porte en fer derrière elle fit naître une douleur au bas de ses reins et dans son dos. Sa tête se trouva prise en étau et écrasée entre la porte et le jedi.

Sa brutalité la terrorisa, et pendant un instant elle pensa qu'il avait perdu la raison. Mais elle attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps, qu'elle ne put lui résister, et le plaisir fut tel qu'elle en oublia la douleur.

Mace de son côté était prit dans un étau. Une fièvre insupportable le gagnait. Son attirance pour la jeune femme était telle qu'il voulait la posséder, prendre possession d'elle et de son corps, la faire sienne.

Peu à peu il sentit le côté obscur envahir ses pensées et ses actions. Tout comme au moment où il avait abaissé sa lame sur Palpatine du haut de la chambre du Sénat, il sentit cette violence naître et remonter dans ses veines et la colère prendre le dessus.

C'est alors qu'il sembla prendre conscience de ce qu'il faisait et de la brutalité avec laquelle il laissait exprimer sa passion. Il ne voulait en aucun cas que celle-ci prenne le dessus sur l'affection qu'il portait à la jeune femme. Il l'aimait trop pour lui montrer cette face cachée de sa personne, et lui faire du mal était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire.

Alors il fit la seule chose que lui-même rechignait à faire. Il se détacha subitement d'elle, se forçant à la repousser.

« Pardonne-moi, je n'aurais pas du. » haleta t-il.

Le visage de Lydie exprimait clairement son incompréhension.

« Quoi ? Non, c'est… »

« J'ai été brutal, je suis désolé. » ajouta t-il.

Lydie ne pouvait négliger le fait qu'il n'avait pas fait dans la délicatesse mais elle savait que son acte était sincère.

Mace s'éloigna d'elle, mettant une distance respectable entre eux et évita son regard.

« Je me suis laissé aller à des émotions négatives, pardonnes-moi, cela n'aurait jamais du être. »

Le cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Est-ce qu'il regrettait ? Lydie ne pouvait y croire une seconde.

« Il n'y a pas à s'excuser. Ce n'est pas grave. »

« Tu ne comprends pas ! J'aurais pu te faire du mal. Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable ! » Cette dernière parole fut lancée telle un rugissement.

« Même si c'était vrai, je n'y crois pas un instant. »

Le ton buté de Lydie agaça Mace qui se trouvait prit d'un sentiment inexplicablement proche de l'épouvante. La peur de ce qu'il aurait put faire s'il ne s'était pas lui-même retenu l'angoissait lui-même. Lydie ne pouvait comprendre de ce dont il était capable, ni le fait qu'il aurait put faire quelque chose d'impardonnable.

Malgré tout celle-ci sembla comprendre les pensées qui le traversait car elle se rapprocha de lui et posa une main sur son avant-bras. Ce simple contact sembla suffire à le calmer car lorsqu'il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme, elle n'y vit que le calme d'une mer d'onyx.

Elle savait d'où venait toute la colère du jedi. Elle était consciente que cette perte de contrôle du jedi n'était que la conséquence de ce qui était l'ensemble des événements qui s'étaient produits durant ces quelques mois. L'extermination des jedi en était la principale cause, et le meurtre de Depa Billada en rajoutait une autre. Il était possible également que le jedi ait été touché par d'autres choses qui lui était inconnues, elle n'en savait rien. En revanche, elle était consciente que cela mettait le jedi en danger.

« Il faut que tu te débarrasses de ces mauvais souvenirs. »

Mace savait qu'elle avait raison, qu'il ne pouvait plus vivre dans le passé et le ressentiment durant toute sa vie. Le point de rupture au sein de sa vie l'avait poussé aux abords dangereux du côté obscur de la force. Mais il se rendit compte que c'était l'ignorance dans laquelle il avait été plongé qui l'avait plus rapprochée de cette facette de lui-même qu'autre chose. Tout comme le besoin de justice, de protection, d'attachement, et de vengeance, cela l'avait poussé à des actes de jalousie et de violence.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen qui pouvait lui permettre de tourner la page. C'était de s'assurer par lui-même que sa vie de jedi était terminée.

Une résolution qu'il s'était alors entêté à écarter revint à lui.

« Il me reste une dernière chose à faire avant de pouvoir trouver la paix. »

Lydie lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Il me faut retourner au Temple Jedi. »


	10. Quo fata ferunt

**Désolé, désolé... pardon pour ce retard de post. J'ai malheureusement rencontré pas mal de problèmes pour la fin de cette fiction. De nombreux points n'allaient pas et de plus un chapitre s'est ajouté à l'intrigue, ce qui a pas mal changé la forme de l'histoire. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'elle est désormais finie. Par ailleurs, cet avant-dernier chapitre est bien plus long que les autres... j'espère que vous vous régalerez. ;) **

**Merci à tous ceux qui prennent plaisir à lire cette fiction et qui sont là au rendez-vous! remerciement particulier à luad. Tant que les lecteurs seront là, et les statistiques de mes pages bien chiffrés, mon bonheur sera grand! ^^ **

**Pour me faire pardonner voici les deux derniers chapitres! Bonne lecture**

* * *

9.

_Quo fata ferunt _

_Là où les destins l'emportent_

* * *

Quelques heures étaient passés depuis leur discussion.

Mace avait accepté que Lydie l'accompagne. Bien que l'idée qu'elle le suive dans ses périples ne le séduisait pas, il n'avait put trouver la force de lui dire non. La seule consolation qu'il pouvait espérer, était qu'il était presque convaincu qu'il n'y aurait pas d'aussi grands dangers à infiltrer le temple. En effet, cela faisait plusieurs semaines que le temple avait été abandonné. La plupart des jedi avaient été arrêtés, ou plutôt tués, et parmi ceux qui restaient aucun n'avait refait surface.

L'affaire des jedi s'était progressivement fait silencieuse sur l'holonet, et les préoccupations de l'empereur, conforté dans sa victoire, semblaient être devenues autres. Mace en avait déduit que le temple avait dut être plus abandonné que sujet à une surveillance rigoureuse. Mais ce n'était que des suppositions, pensa Mace.

Lydie avait plutôt bien réagit à sa requête. Elle était restée tout d'abord stupéfaite par sa décision, mais elle avait très vite compris qu'il n'y avait rien à redire, et s'était inclinée. L'envie de refaire une virée nocturne ne l'avait pas trop emballée, d'autant plus pour infiltrer un sanctuaire sous haute surveillance, mais elle n'avait pas insisté pour lui faire changer d'avis. Elle savait que c'était inutile, et que quoiqu'elle fasse le jedi irait là où il le souhaitait, avec ou sans elle. Alors autant qu'il y aille avec elle. Elle préférait cent fois aller avec lui que de le laisser vagabonder seul.

Ayant emprunté son vieux landspeeder, ils l'avait abandonné à une bonne distance des lieux, savant qu'il était préférable de se faire discret et de dissimuler au mieux les objets pouvant signaler leur présence. Ainsi il avaient dut marcher un peu avant d'atteindre la grande place du temple jedi. Coruscant était alors plongée dans l'obscurité, ce qui ne faisait pas de réelle différence avec le jour car depuis l'avènement de l'empereur le ciel était plus sombre que le bleu céruléen habituel de la cité. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas rare de voir de violents orages éclater., et les citadins ne comptaient les jours que par voie de l'holonet.

Au grand soulagement de Lydie, et aussi de Mace, il n'avait pas été difficile d'accéder au grand hall du temple et encore moins à franchir ses portes. Cela devait faire des jours qu'il était désert, et apparemment l'Empire n'avait pas jugé utile de poster plus de clones que nécessaire devant l'ancien sanctuaire.

Deux clones seulement se trouvaient devant l'énorme place et l'entrée du temple. En plus de n'être que deux, ils n''avaient pas l'air d'être particulièrement absorbés par leur travail. Lorsque avec appréhension Mace et Lydie les virent, ils furent vite rassurés en voyant qu'ils semblait être prit dans une grande discussion, si passionnante furent-elle qu'ils en oubliait de suivre les ordres et ce qu'ils devaient faire. Une aubaine pour les deux espions. Malgré tout, les clones restaient proches et Mace avait préféré jouer le jeu de la vigilance. Ils s'étaient dons éloignés dans la pénombre des colonnes, et Mace avait trouvé le moyen de passer inaperçu en empruntant un autre passage moins éclairé.

Lorsqu'il entrèrent dans le grand hall, Lydie fut aussitôt subjuguée par la majesté des lieux. La hauteur vertigineuse ainsi que la grandeur de cette pièce l'impressionna, tout comme la beauté qu'elle trouvait dans les innombrables colonnes alignées. Les lumières extérieures de la cité laissaient filtrer dans l'immense salle quelques rayons.

Le temple était silencieux. Mais Mace et Lydie restaient sur leurs gardes. Ils ne savaient pas si les clones qu'ils avaient surpris à l'extérieur étaient les seuls ou si d'autres étaient postés au sein même du bâtiment. De plus, il n'était pas exclu que l'armée impériale ait dissimulé des holocapteurs vidéo dans les moindres recoins, ou dans des endroits encore plus insolites. Ils avaient donc prit la précaution de laisser leurs visages cachés sous leur épaisse cape brune.

Lydie s'approcha d'un des piliers et toucha la pierre froide meurtrie. Mace et elle n'étaient arrivés que depuis quelques minutes, et pourtant il semblait que cela faisait déjà une éternité qu'ils étaient là. Ils conservaient un silence religieux tout en constatant l'état des lieux.

Des traces de lutte marquaient encore certains piliers, et les murs comportaient de profondes crevasses, principalement à l'origine d'impacts de blasters. Des débris de pierres et de poussière jonchaient le sol bleu et or, et de nombreuses traces noirâtres et carbonisées y apparaissaient. Mais ce qui frappa le plus Lydie, ce fut l'étouffante lourdeur qui régnait dans l'air. Comme si les murs étaient chargés de souvenirs. Des souvenirs terribles.

La jeune femme se sentit soudainement oppressée et elle ne put que rester immobile, prise tout à coup d'une grande peine.

Mace quand à lui la ressentit comme une déchirure. Un flot de sentiments le traversa tandis qu'il observait l'état des lieux. La pierre et les colonnes de ce hall autrefois mythique semblait lui murmurer des mots. Des histoires et des évènements reclus dans la pierre. Si intenses qu'en sa présence, on se sentait pris à la gorge , tellement que s'en était étouffant. Mace chercha à comprendre. Il s'agenouilla et ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'il se mit en transe afin de saisir l'entièreté des vestiges de la bataille, il ne trouva qu'un enchevêtrement d'émotions toutes aussi confuses les unes que les autres.

Mort, peur, douleur, désespoir mais aussi peine, souffrance, trahison, dégoût et vengeance… Il pouvait sentir la mort de dizaines de Padawans, de maîtres, et pouvait voir des hommes en armure blanche semer la destruction. Il entendait des novices prendre la fuite, des clones traverser les corridor, répandant des tirs nourris au moindre mouvement mais également il pouvait entrevoir une ombre menaçante, causant mort et désolation sur son passage. Des émotions diverses du côté obscur le traversèrent tandis qu'il se concentrait sur cet individu aux émotions obscures, et il n'eut aucun mal à deviner son identité. Un Sith sans aucun doute.

Cela lui laissait assez d'indices pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé ici, et le massacre effroyable qui avait pris place à cet endroit même il y a encore tout juste quelques semaines.

Meurtres, violence, extermination, la pierre de ces lieux en était emprise et ne semblait renfermer que ces souvenirs sanglants. Il pouvait sentir la douleur de l'apprenti perdant son maître, et inversement de celui voyant la mort de son disciple. Un poids de tristesse et d'horreur lui tomba sur le cœur. Lui-même se rappela la perte de Depa.

« Des choses terribles se sont déroulées ici. »

Lydie acquiesça. Elle avait sentit que les murs et la pierre de l'édifice renfermaient des souvenirs particulièrement tumultueux et marquants, si on pouvait en juger par la violence des affrontements gravés sur la pierre.

« Les troupes clones. » releva t-elle.

Mace resta pensif. Lydie avait raison en ce concernait l'implication des clones dans ce massacre, mais la présence de cet homme aux émotions si fortes et si terribles l'avait conforté de plus en plus dans la voie qu'il s'agissait d'un complot Sith. Il semblait par ailleurs maîtriser les arts jedi, ce qui était d'autant plus troublant. La force à travers lui était un tel bouleversement d'émotions qu'il en avait des vertiges.

« Pas seulement les troupes clones. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Qui ? » Lydie tourna ses grands yeux bruns vers lui.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Mace se replongea dans les méandres des souvenirs du temple et essaya de décrypter la signature de celui à l'origine de ce massacre. Bizarrement, ce Sith avait quelque chose qui lui était étrangement familier. Il se sentit mal à l'aise tandis qu'il essayait de voir qui se dissimulait sous ces abominations lorsqu'une image le frappa soudainement.

Un homme se trouvait ici-même, grand, imposant, menaçant. Il le vit prendre brutalement à la gorge une padawan, puis l'étrangler en même temps qu'il affrontait son maître. Le visage qui se révéla à lui le laissa abasourdi.

_Skywalker?!_

Était-ce bien Skywalker? Rien qu'à l'idée que le garçon ait pu commettre d'un tel acte de barbarie l'horripila. Car jamais encore il n'aurait imaginé un jour Skywalker capable d'une telle monstruosité.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que le garçon avait fait peu après que Dark Sidious l'ai éjecté du dôme, mais pour que le chancelier ait pu accéder si facilement au trône d'empereur, Mace se dit que le jeune Anakin n'y était certainement pas innocent. Il savait désormais que le garçon avait basculé du côté obscur.

Ses prédispositions à voir l'avenir l'avait amené à sentir qu'un grand changement allait s'opérer. Mais il s'était fourvoyé. Mace avait toujours cherché un autre point de rupture dans le temps, et chez ce seigneur Sith qui semblait tout contrôler à sa guise. Mais il comprenait désormais que ce n'était pas Dark Sidious le point de rupture, comme il l'avait toujours prémédité, mais Anakin.

Et malheureusement, il n'avait pas su le voir à temps, ni n'avait put l'en empêcher.

Il repensa à cette conversation d'il y a à peine six mois, qu'il avait eut avec maître Yoda et Obi Wan Kenobi dans un des cargos transporteur clone. Ils avaient parlé de Skywalker, et lui-même avait exprimé ses doutes quand à la confiance qu'il accordait à ce garçon. Il avait vu juste.

Yoda avait eut raison au final, lorsqu'il parlait de l'interprétation de la prophétie. Peut-être que la prophétie désignant Skywalker comme l'élu avait été mal interprété. Peut-être que celui qui avait été choisit pour rétablir l'équilibre dans la force au bénéfice des jedi et de la lumière, ne l'ai en réalité été qu'en faveur de la dynastie des maîtres de l'art obscur de la force, longtemps restées dans l'ombre. Peut-être qu'en vérité, l'élu avait toujours été destiné à suivre la voie des Sith.

Lydie fut prise d'un frisson. Mace sortit de ses pensées, sentant son désarroi.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Avez-vous froid ? »

Alors qu'il s'était rapproché d'elle, concerné et soucieux, elle fit un geste négligé de la main lui faisant comprendre que ça n'était rien.

Lydie nota que le jedi était repassé au vouvoiement, signe avant coureur qu'il avait retrouvé depuis peu son ancien statut. Il est vrai que depuis qu'ils étaient entrés, Mace avait reprit ses marques et sa fonction jedi, et Lydie l'avait vu s'éloigner d'elle comme si ces six semaines passés ensemble n'avait jamais existé.

« Non, merci. Ça va. » répondit-elle faiblement.

Mace était intrigué, il n'était pas dans la nature de la jeune femme de se sentir aussi mal à l'aise. Son mal être l'inquiétait et il choisit donc de ne pas s'attarder sur les lieux.

« Allons-y, nous devrions avancer. »

Mace la prit par l'épaule et l'entraina à sa suite. Ils marchèrent plusieurs minutes dans le silence, puis traversèrent un des longs corridors menant à un autre hall bleu nuit bien plus petit. Lydie le trouva plaisant et agréable, bien qu'un énorme trou défigurait l'escalier en colimaçon.

« Vous avez passé beaucoup de temps ici je présume ? »

Mace hocha la tête tristement.

« Effectivement. J'ai d'ailleurs du mal à reconnaître les lieux d'autrefois. Les dégâts sont considérables.»

« J'imagine que cela devait être plus avenant avant l'attaque. Cet endroit devait être magnifique.» dit-elle en contemplant avec admiration le petit hall bleu nuit.

Mace acquiesça. Une certaine nostalgie s'empara de lui à la pensée du temple il y a quelques mois. Dire qu'autrefois lorsqu'il parcourait cet endroit il ne pouvait faire son chemin sans croiser de multiples jedi et amis, compagnons d'armes. Qu'en passant près de cette salle désormais saccagée, il pouvait observer maître Yoda donner ses cours aux jeunes novices. Ce lieu auparavant plein de vie était à présent vide.

Ils prirent une autre direction et traversèrent un large et long corridor, qui s'avérait être en réalité une sorte de coursive, semblable à la grandeur du temple puisqu'elle se révélait immense. Cette dernière n'était éclairé en parti que par de vives petites lumières provenant de flammes bleu turquoises, déposés sur des stèles rocheuses. Ces pierres à l'aspect rectangulaire étaient de hautes tailles identiques et disposées de manière désordonnée les unes des autres. Aux pieds de celles-ci, gravés dans le marbre gris et blanc, s'étalaient des plaques de bronze d'une forme rectangulaire.

Lorsque Lydie s'approcha, son regard fut aussitôt attiré par les inscriptions gravées dans l'alliage.

_Lsu Raskta _

_Simikarti _

_Qui Gon Jin _

_Gurvan Swan ... _

« Il s'agit de plaques mémorielles. » Mace s'était approché d'elle et contemplait à son tour les gravures. « Chacune correspond à un jedi disparut. Nous plaçons sur chaque rocher une flamme bleue de Sikrif, en symbole d'immortalité mais aussi de la force. »

Lydie hocha la tête, ayant du mal à décrocher son regard de la dernière plaque. Tous ces jedi morts... elle regarda la salle et vit qu'il ne semblait y avoir que très peu de dégâts, mis à part l'absence de certaines flammes sur quelques rochers et quelques traces noirâtres sur celles-ci, il n'y avait rien.

Mace s'avançait à nouveau vers un autre corridor et Lydie le suivit, non sans un pincement au cœur. Mace sentit la tristesse de la jeune femme, et se demanda ce qui la travaillait. Étrangement elle semblait très sensible à tout ce qui se passait ici.

Ses pensées s'égarèrent tandis qu'ils approchaient d'une porte étroite. Mace s'arrêta.

« Quelle est cette salle? » interrogea t-elle.

« Celle des Archives. »

Il resta un moment tout comme Lydie à observer la porte fermée, qu'elle-même trouva étonnamment en bon état.

« Cette pièce a été conservée. » constata Lydie.

« Oui. C'est une pièce très importante du temple jedi. Toutes nos connaissances y sont renfermés. »

Mace fulminait rien qu'à la pensée que toutes ces connaissances si précieuses accumulés au fil des siècles par les jedi tombaient aujourd'hui entre les mains des Sith. Mais que pouvait-il faire?

« Des champs de sécurité et de surveillance ont dû être activés, nous ferions mieux de partir. Il n'y a plus rien à voir que nous n'ayons déjà vu.»

Mace rebroussa chemin. Lydie partageant son avis et ayant une envie pressante de quitter ce lieu ne discuta pas. Elle lui emboita le pas alors qu'il s'éloignait, et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

La nuit était noire d'encre, et lorsqu'ils furent à l'air libre, les deux clones n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce. Silencieusement, les deux silhouettes qui s'étaient glissées secrètement dans le sanctuaire regagnèrent leur transport.

Le landspeeder les attendait sagement au coin d'une rue. Son fuselage de motojet rouge passait presque inaperçu malgré les rayons que renvoyaient les lumières de la ville sur celui-ci. Mace prit place à l'avant de l'engin monoplace. Lydie rejoint aussitôt le jedi et se cala à l'arrière du véhicule, passant un bras autour de la taille de l'homme devant elle afin de se tenir durant le vol. Son vieux speeder avait fait son temps. Il était rouillé et en mauvais état, mais en revanche il marchait toujours parfaitement et ses capacités de vol étaient toujours aussi bonnes.

Mace actionna l'accélérateur. Le véhicule décolla, et elle sentit l'air fouetter son visage tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient du temple détruit. Mace évitait de voler trop haut et préférait se mêler à la confusion du trafic bas _intra muros_ de la ville ce qui était plus prudent s'ils voulaient passer inaperçus de certains yeux trop avertis. Imaginons que le regard d'un Coruscantien ne s'égare par malchance sur leur landspeeder. Il serait mal avisé de créer la confusion alors que Mace Windu est sensé être mort. Il serait difficile de retourner à l'anonymat et de se cacher après ça.

La cape brune de Mace claquait sous la pression du vent. Lydie resserra son étreinte. L'air de Coruscant était glacial. Elle tenta de se protéger en se pelotant derrière la carrure imposante du maître jedi, cherchant à la fois chaleur et protection contre les assauts capricieux du vent, ce qu'elle trouva. Elle laissa vagabonder son regard sur les longs grattes ciels et sur les raids de lumières fluorescents de la ville. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'était retournée si haut. Elle avait passée ses dernières années principalement entre les niveaux intermédiaires et inférieurs.

Lydie était admirative. Le jedi semblait savoir exactement où il devait se diriger sans avoir recours à aucune aide. Elle ne savait s'il s'agissait de qualités particulières ou un pouvoir de la force, mais en tout cas, cela se révélait très pratique. Elle-même aurait aimé avoir un sens d'orientation aussi développé.

Un grondement sonore la sortit de ses pensées et elle leva aussitôt le regard en direction du ciel. De gros nuages d'un noir d'encre occupaient désormais le ciel de Coruscant et obscurcissait le scintillement des étoiles.

Un pluie diluvienne commença à tomber.. En quelques instants, elle se trouva à son horreur trempée de la tête aux pieds. Le froid transperçait encore plus à travers ses vêtements mouillés. Elle s'évertua à ne pas claquer des dents, mais ne put s'empêcher de trembler.

Mace semblait lui parfaitement insensible à la température et à l'orage qui éclatait au dessus de leur tête. Elle observa ses épaules, et les vit légèrement crispées. Si le jedi avait froid, il n'en disait mot et restait de marbre face aux intempéries.

Lydie resserra son emprise sur son compagnon, liant une de ses mains au contact chaud de ses vêtements.

Mace tressaillit. La jeune femme avait enfouis son visage dans son dos lorsqu'il amorça une descente. Le dôme si caractéristique du sénat se dressa devant eux, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit caché par les grattes-ciel des niveaux intermédiaires.

Ils atteignirent très rapidement l'épaisse masse nuageuse et brumeuse que composaient les gaz polluant du niveau inférieur. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent au milieu d'une allée boueuse et s'arrêtèrent.

Lydie descendit rapidement de l'engin, frigorifiée et entra avec Mace à l'intérieur.

Se débarrassant de sa cape gorgée d'eau, elle la déposa sur la table sans plus de cérémonie. Malgré tout, ses vêtements du dessous étaient également mouillés. Elle observa Mace faire de même et vit que tout comme elle, sa cape ne paraissait pas avoir réussit à arrêter l'averse.

« Venez, je dois avoir quelques vêtements de rechange dans la chambre. »

Lydie partit en direction de la pièce, suivit du jedi, et sortit d'une commode plusieurs larges étoffes chaudes.

« Tenez. » Elle tendit une pile de vêtements au jedi.

« Merci. »

Le jedi s'empressa d'enlever la toge qu'il portait pour enfiler une chemise foncé. La présence de la jeune femme dans la pièce ne parut pas le déranger. Elle examina la peau lisse et galbé de son torse. Quelques veines blanches presque translucides témoignaient des blessures qu'il avait eut suite à l'affrontement avec Sidious. Lydie dut lutter pour garder un visage impassible, mais à la vue de ce corps si bien taillé, des pensées autres lui virent à l'esprit, et une légère rougeur teinta ses joues.

Mace examina Lydie et nota qu'elle n'avait fait aucun geste pour se débarrasser de ses vêtements.

« Vous devriez vous changer. Vous allez attraper froid.»

« Oh, euh... je crois que c'est déjà fait, en fait. » Elle se retourna et il vit qu'elle était gênée. Mace se mépris à cette expression.

« Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dut encore une fois vous entrainer dans mes investigations. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Rappelez-vous, c'est moi qui ait insisté pour venir. »

Mace ne contesta pas, au contraire un fin sourire s'esquissa au coin de ses lèvres. Il est vrai que Lydie se révélait parfois têtue. Tellement qu'à force cela en était amusant, et attachant.

Il appréciait qu'elle soit venue avec lui. Heureusement ils n'avaient pas courut de grand danger. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'empire, Mace n'était jamais rassuré.

Le jedi n'était pas plus serein. Bien qu'aller au temple lui avait permit de trouver quelques réponses à ses questions, les découvertes qu'il y avait fait avaient été effrayantes. Il s'était douté que de tels affrontements avaient eut lieu dans le lieu sacré. Mais le savoir et voir était une chose bien différente. L'origine de ce massacre le hantait, et il ne serait pas aisé de le lui faire oublier. Cette purge lancée contre les jedi lui laissait une marque au fer rouge. Tout comme l'était la trahison d'Anakin Skywalker. C'était une chose que pourtant qu'il avait sentit et prédit, mais qu'il n'avait put empêcher.

Lydie sentit cela tandis qu'elle l'observait. Son expression ne trompait pas. Et cela l'inquiéta. Maintenant que le jedi avait prit pleinement conscience des événements passés, elle se demanda si l'idée de passer à l'action ne traversait pas son esprit.

« Allez-vous faire quelque chose ? »

« Quelque chose ? » Mace lui lança un regard surpris puis sembla comprendre. « Contre l'empire? »

Mace laissa un silence, méditant ses futurs paroles.

« Non je ne vais rien faire. Il s'agit d'un ennemi trop puissant pour moi seul. De plus je crains qu'ils ne soient que trop maintenant. Non, je ne vais rien tenter. Je crois que mise à part attendre que l'empire ne faiblisse, je n'ai plus grand chose à apporter à un rétablissement de l'ordre jedi. »

Lydie fut soulagée de sa réponse. Elle était consciente que le jedi aurait très bien put se mettre en tête de renverser le tout nouveau pouvoir, mais apparemment il était bien plus lucide et moins intrépide que ce qu'elle avait redouté, et tant mieux. Mais une question restait toujours et encore en suspens. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il comptait faire.

« Est-ce que vous aller rester ? »

Le jedi ne lui répondit pas. Il semblait être indécis et... partagé? Lydie fut peiné. L'idée de le voir partir ne l'enchantait pas,. Elle redouta ce qu'il allait lui dire.

« Seul le temps le dira. » répondit-il finalement.

« Le temps? »

La réplique de Lydie s'était fait sarcastique. Elle s'était habituée à la présence de Mace. A vrai dire, elle l'appréciait énormément. Elle adorait les conversations passionnantes sur la médecine et la politique qu'ils partageaient autour d'une bonne tasse de Caf, à regarder les holonews en sa compagnie dans son vieux fauteuil, ou encore écouter les petites plaisanteries du jedi qui lui arrivait de dire au moment le plus inopportun. Mais elle aimait encore plus le regarder lorsqu'il était plongé dans une longue méditation, le visage reposé, ou encore lorsqu'il la contemplait, et qu'elle sentait ses yeux noirs la transpercer.. Elle aimait ça, oui. Elle l'aimait. Beaucoup. Peut-être un peu trop même.

Était-ce qui l'avait poussée à l'embrasser il y a quelques semaines dans cette même pièce? Alors qu'elle le connaissait à peine? Et lui? Était-ce par pure attirance ou bien par intérêt? Lydie repensait au baiser brûlant de Mace quelques heures plus tôt, et au fait qu'il l'ait rejeté peu après. Elle se demanda si le jedi était prêt pour avoir une telle relation, ou tout simplement s'il le désirait. S'il la voulait elle.

Bien qu'elle ait déjà surmonté des souffrances, si le jedi décidait de partir, elle ne savait pas comment elle réagirait. L'abandon de Mace lui laisserait une trace encore plus profonde.

Si c'est ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, il fallait donc qu'elle sache. Et le plus rapide serait le mieux.

« Est-ce le temps qui vous à poussé à m'embrasser ? »

La respiration de Mace se bloqua. Qu'avait à voir cette question avec la discussion qu'ils avaient ?

« Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça? Que voulez-vous savoir? »

« J'aimerais... comprendre. »

Le regard de Lydie s'était fait plus vif. Tandis qu'elle se rapprochait du jedi, elle le vit se détourner, n'ayant apparemment pas l'envie ni le courage de répondre.

Lydie sentit la fureur envahir ses pensées qui se faisait de plus en plus meurtrières. Était-ce par simple plaisir qu'il lui tournait le dos lorsqu'ils abordaient ce sujet? Prenait-il du plaisir à savoir qu'elle lui serait toujours offerte alors que lui... lui resterait toujours fermé et inaccessible.

Elle s'approcha du jedi et s'accrocha avec colère à un pan de sa chemise, l'obligeant à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi m'avoir embrassée? »

Son audace ne sembla pas intimider le maître jedi, deux fois plus grand qu'elle. En revanche la proximité qui s'était installée entre eux le troubla, encore une fois. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait près d'elle, c'est la nervosité et l'anxiété qui le prit.

« J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi vous m'avez embrassé! Répondez-moi! »

« Je... je ne sais pas. » haleta t-il.

La respiration saccadée de Mace alerta Lydie, et le ton de sa voix se radoucit légèrement.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes? »

Mace contempla Lydie d'un air absent.

La jeune femme devant lui était tellement belle à cet instant. Le visage rosi par l'air avec cette expression de colère et de détermination. Ses yeux bruns clairs étincelaient. Elle était indéniablement attirante. Oui il l'aimait, comment ne pas affirmer le contraire.

Une sensation qui était apparue brièvement jadis lui revint. Cette fois, Mace ne se sentait pas bouillir, mais il se sentit tout d'un coup fébrile.

Lydie ne vit pas les sentiments qui animaient le jedi. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il tendit la main pour toucher affectueusement une de ses mèches ondulés qu'elle comprit que quelque chose avait changé.

Mace se rapprocha d'elle. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus lutter. Et de toute manière, qu'importe à présent. Qu'importe ce qui allait se passer. Il la voulait elle. Et rien ne pouvait s'y opposer.

Il pencha sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa langoureusement.

Lydie fut une fois de plus prise de court. Instinctivement, elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque tandis qu'il la serrait contre lui. La sensation des lèvres du jedi contre les siennes firent naître en elle un sentiment de profonde allégresse.

« Serait-ce un oui ? » murmura t-elle entre deux baisers.

« Je pense qu'il y a assez de preuves pour l'affirmer. » lui répondit-il distraitement en dévorant ses lèvres.

Les mains de ce dernier s'aventurèrent au creux de ses reins et se glissèrent sous le tissu de son chemisier, caressant sa peau humide. Lydie se serra contre lui, aimant avoir la sensation de son corps musclé épouser ses formes, mais aussi appréciant la chaleur rassurante qu'il en dégageait.

Peu à peu, tandis que les baisers se firent plus pressants, le désir prit le dessus. Mace retira le chemisier de Lydie tandis qu'elle s'attaquait à celui de Mace. Leurs gestes se firent de plus en plus enfiévrés. L'un après l'autre, leurs vêtements tombèrent sur le sol, et alors qu'elle se sentait pousser vers un endroit plus confortable, Lydie sentit ses sens s'embraser tandis qu'elle se perdait dans les bras puissants du jedi.


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

La lumière artificielle de la pièce éclairait les deux corps étendus sur le lit. L'heure était matinale, et le jedi était réveillé depuis peu.

Mace contempla la jeune femme à ces côtés. Celle-ci était étendue, une jambe svelte dépassant du léger drap beige recouvrant les courbes de ses hanches. Lydie dormait encore d'un air paisible, et il la trouvait si belle dans ces moments qu'il n'osa le rompre en la réveillant.

Ils avaient passé une nuit incroyable. Mace n'avait jamais encore connu un bonheur si grand de pouvoir tenir quelqu'un de cette manière dans ses bras. Les émotions vives et brutes d'hier soir nageaient encore dans son esprit.

Les découvertes qu'ils avaient faites au temple sur le massacre les jedi, lui avaient permis d'en savoir plus. Son anxiété et son obsession de vouloir connaître la vérité et les faits qui lui avait échappé s'étaient envolés. Il pouvait à présent tourner la page. Se faisant, il savait qu'il pouvait dorénavant débuter quelque chose avec Lydie.

Elle avait prit une place très importante au sein de sa vie ces semaines passées. C'est elle qui l'avait trouvé et soigné. A la mort de Depa, c'est elle qui était là et l'avait retenu. Puis elle s'était tellement inquiété lorsqu'il avait disparut, qu'elle avait prit le risque de le chercher dans les rues boueuses et mal fréquentées des bas fonds. Pour cela il la trouvait très courageuse, et son dévouement pour lui l'avait touché. En plus d'aimer ces qualités, il l'aimait, follement.

Malgré tout, il devait avouer qu'il avait légèrement perdu les pédales après l'épisode du livreur. Il n'avait pas supporté que cet homme se comporte de cette manière avec elle. Sa jalousie et sa fureur l'avaient poussé à commettre un acte qu'il ne se serait jamais permis autrement. La jalousie n'était pas du tout dans sa nature, mais il devait avouer qu'elle lui avait au moins fait prendre conscience à quel point il tenait à elle.

Étrangement, il n'était pas euphorique, mais en paix avec lui-même et heureux. Elle lui avait offert quelque chose de nouveau et d'unique. Un amour avec toutes ses facettes, quelque chose qui ne lui était pas destiné auparavant mais qui lui était tout offert aujourd'hui.

Lydie bougea et ouvrit les yeux, rencontrant le regard du jedi. Elle laissa flotter sur ses lèvres un sourire malicieux au souvenir de la nuit passée. Mace avait l'air apprécier autant qu'elle ces instants.

« On ne t'as jamais dit que tu avais un jeu très agressif au lit ? » lança t-elle.

« Et toi que tu avais des lèvres très lascives ? »

A la moue amusée de Lydie, Mace répondit par un regard intense.

Le sourire de Lydie fut vite étouffée lorsque Mace s'approcha et l'embrassa longuement.

« Tu embrasses plutôt bien pour un jedi qui a fait vœu de chasteté. » lui dit-elle avec un ton taquin.

Mace ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils.

« C'est parce que je t'ai un peu menti la dernière fois avant que tu ne me sautes dessus, et que mon vœu de chasteté a été brièvement entravé par le passé. »

« Quoi ? » Lydie fut stupéfaite. Elle se souvenait du jour où elle l'avait embrassé pour la première fois. Elle lui avait alors demandé s'il n'avait jamais aimé une femme, question à laquelle il lui avait répondu non. Ou plutôt à laquelle il n'avait pas répondu tout court et avait délibérément dévié le sujet, se souvint-elle. Le maître jedi recelait de bien des cachoteries, ce qui n'était pas sans piquer sa curiosité. « Quand? »

« Durant ma jeunesse lors d'une mission. Je devais avoir 15 ans et elle à peu près le même âge. Elle était un peu plus vieille si je me souviens bien. C'était une indigène d'un des systèmes de Bespin. Très jolie, assez séduisante. Au matin, c'est maître Yoda qui m'a retrouvé en sa compagnie. Je crois que je ne me suis jamais autant fait remonter les bretelles par mon maître qu'à l'époque.»

Il agrémenta sa remarque d'un sourire espiègle.

Stupéfaite, Lydie éclata franchement de rire, imaginant sans peine la scène.

« Pourquoi me l'avoir cachée ? »

« Je pourrais te demander la même chose. Que me dissimules-tu ? »

La question de Mace la prit de court.

« Que veux-tu dire? »

« Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose. Tes explications il y quelques semaines face à certaines de mes questions étaient parfois... incomplètes. »

« Oh. »

Cette manifestation de sa non-surprise de sa part fut suivit d'un silence.

« Je pense que ça ne servirait à rien de te le cacher plus longtemps. »

Lydie prit son inspiration, autant lâcher le morceau une bonne fois pour toute. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre à présent. Enfin... elle espérait.

« Eh bien, en fait, la vérité c'est que... mon père était un jedi. »

Un silence l'accueillit. Si Mace s'attendait à ça, il n'en montra rien. En réalité, cela le surprit grandement. Face à Lydie, il se garda bien de dissimuler sa surprise.

La jeune femme, ne se décourageant pas de la réaction de Mace qui restait impénétrable face à sa révélation, poursuivit. « Je ne te l'ai jamais dit parce que j'ai pensé tout d'abord que ça ne serait pas très approprié de t'en faire part. A vrai dire j'avais un peu peur de ta réaction. L'idée d'être une fille cachée d'un jedi est déjà assez déstabilisante en soi, alors lorsque l'on se retrouve face à un maître jedi n'en parlons pas. »

Mace pouvait comprendre assez aisément sa réaction. Elle n'avait fait que se protéger elle-même. Peut-être inutilement, mais cela démontrait le besoin de se débarrasser de cette étiquette quelque peu tabou. Lui-même n'était pas certain de la manière dont il aurait réagit si elle le lui avait révélé plus tôt. L'aurait-il vu différemment? Possible.

« J'ai vu sa plaque, tu sais, au temple Jedi. Juste avant qu'on ne quitte la salle des mémoires, j'ai vu la plaque de mon père. »

« Vraiment ? »

Mace ne s'en souvenait pas. Il est vrai que Lydie avait observé les nombreuses plaques mais cela n'avait pas relevé son attention, et il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point elle avait été tourmenté par cette découverte.

Mais le comportement étrange de Lydie lui revint. Il est vrai que maintenant qu'il y repensait, elle n'avait pas semblé très à l'aise dans ce hall. Lui-même ne l'était pas, mais étrangement elle avait parut plus touchée qu'un individu normal.

« J'avais de la curiosité tu sais pour le temple. Je me suis toujours demandé à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler de l'intérieur. Voir ce que mon père devait voir à son quotidien. Ça me torturait. Mais quand on est arrivée là-bas, je me suis sentie très mal. Parce que je sentais que ce qui s'était passé ici était quelques chose d'horrible. »

« Je comprend. »

Mace avait lui même été heurté par le massacre qui avait prit place dans le sanctuaire. Même en n'ayant pas de perception assez large grâce à la force, il était convaincu que n'importe qui de sensible aurait été touché par les traces laissées dans le temple.

Mais l'identité du jedi dont parlait Lydie l'intriguait. Il avait eut l'occasion de rencontrer de nombreux jedi durant son apprentissage et toutes ses années passées au conseil. Ce qu'il se demandait c'était lequel parmi tous ceux-ci avait eut un enfant caché. Qui était donc le père de Lydie?

« Comment s'appelait-il ? »

« Gurvan Swan. Il est mort peu après ma naissance. »

Mace fut extrêmement surpris. Il avait connu ce jedi. Il s'agissait d'un chevalier jedi bien plus âgé qu'il ne l'était à l'époque où il avait seulement une vingtaine d'années. Il avait eut plusieurs fois l'occasion de le rencontrer.

C'était un homme qui avait su se faire apprécier et respecter pour son expérience et son enseignement. Il avait été tué en mission peu de temps après que Mace ait passé son initiation pour devenir chevalier jedi.

Ainsi il avait eut une fille ? Lydie qui plus est ? Il s'agissait là d'une révélation assez surprenante. Et cela relevait d'une coïncidence assez incroyable que se soit justement d'elle qu'il soit tombé amoureux, mais encore plus que ce soit justement elle qui l'ai trouvé gisant et mourant dans la boue.

« Je connais ce nom. »

Lydie en fut tellement surprise qu'elle se redressa.

« Tu l'as connus ? »

« Oui. Ton père était un homme admirable. Il était sage et respectable. Un jedi de qualité en soi. Il ne faisait pas parti du conseil malgré son âge avancé, mais il était très respecté parmi les autres jedi. »

Il se souvenait que dans les dernières années où il avait put voir le jedi, ce dernier avait tout juste la quarantaine.

« J'aurais aimé le connaître plus. Je ne garde de lui que de vagues souvenirs. Quand il est mort et qu'il nous a laissé ma mère et moi, j'étais encore très jeune. Je crois d'ailleurs que maman en est morte de chagrin, bien qu'elle ait eut une maladie. » dit-elle tristement.

« N'as-tu pas de sensibilité à la Force ? »

« Non » répondit-elle en secouant la tête. « Mon taux de médiclorien est trop peu élevé pour que je devienne une jedi. En revanche, il est vrai que j'ai une petite sensibilité à la Force. Cela m'a notamment servi pour te retrouver la fois où tu avais disparu. »

Mace acquiesça, se doutant qu'elle ne l'avait pas retrouvée par pur hasard ce soir-là.

« Pardonnes-moi de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt. »

Lydie semblait profondément désolée et coupable de lui avoir cachée une partie de son passé et de ses origines. Mace ne lui en voulait pas, il comprenait bien malgré lui son geste. Il se sentait d'autant plus proche d'elle, car ils partageaient une affinité avec la Force, et il pensa qu'elle pourrait aussi bien le comprendre que tout autre jedi.

« Je ne t'en veux pas. Moi non plus je n'ai pas totalement sincère avec toi. A présent nous sommes quittes. »

Mace lui caressa la joue.

« Tu comptes rester, n'est-ce pas ?

L'anxiété de Lydie était nettement perceptible.

« Pendant un certain temps, oui. »

« Quand tu dis pendant un certain temps, ça signifie durant de longues années ? » le taquina t-elle.

Mace se pencha sur elle. « De très longues années. »

Rassurée et amplement satisfaite, Lydie se blottit contre lui avec un sourire ravi.

*~*

Plusieurs mois étaient passés depuis la nuit qu'ils avaient partagé ensembles. Des mois de simplicité et de bonheur. Sa relation avec Lydie était de ce qu'il y avait de plus simple et passionné que tout ce qu'il avait rencontré.

Pour l'instant en tout cas, ils étaient confortablement installés dans le canapé grenat. L'écran de l'holonet débitait comme à l'habitude quelques nouvelles concernant les préoccupations et les faits divers ayant lieux aux recoins de la galaxie, dans ce qu'ils appelaient le nouvel empire galactique. Une info news apparut:

_FLASH-INFO (Empire galactique News Network)_

_Cette journée promet de bonnes nouvelles. La situation conflictuelle dans laquelle était plongé le système d'Ando est désormais résolue! _

_Étant il y a peu de temps en une situation précaire, le conflit interne opposant les habitants de ce système à été apaisé. Incité par l'empereur et le seigneur Vador, une corporation diplomatique à été dépêchée sur place pour tenter de calmer les tensions. Après plus de 48h standard de pourparlers, les dirigeants des différents parti se sont finalement mis en accord pour signer un traité de paix, ainsi qu'un autre les engageant à améliorer les rapports entre les différentes ethnies. _

_La correspondance spatial entre Coruscant et ce système est à présent débloquée! Et l'embargo levé! _

_Vive l'empereur et vive l'empire! _

_(fin de la transmission)_

Face à cette dernière interjection, tous deux grimacèrent.

Connaissant l'empire, Mace se doutait que ce traité n'avait pas été sans contrepartie. Une seule chose l'avait intriguée. L'information parlait de l'empereur mais aussi d'un autre individu, qui à ses yeux était inconnu. Jamais encore il n'en avait entendu parler. Et c'était bien la première fois que l'holonews nommait un tel représentant de l'empire. Qui était-il?

Mace se tourna vers la jeune femme à ses côtés. Peut-être avait-elle la réponse?

« Qui est ce seigneur Vador? »

« Personne ne le sait. Il est apparut dés que l'empereur à prit le pouvoir. Tout ce que les gens savent, c'est qu'il s'agit d'un des généraux les plus importants de l'empire et qu'il fait régner la terreur parmi ses subordonnés. On dit que c'est plus une machine qu'un homme, car il est entièrement recouvert d'une combinaison noire qui lui donne un air effrayant. Vador est la seconde main de l'empereur. »

Mace fut surpris. Comment savait-elle autant de choses alors que lui même ne savait rien de tout cela.

« C'est étrange. Je n'en ait jamais entendu parler. Comment le sais-tu? »

« C'est simple. Lorsque Vador a fait son apparition, tu étais plongée dans le coma. Les seules fois où il a fait quelques remous, tu n'étais soit pas là, soit occupé ailleurs. Comme à la méditation. » ria t-elle. « Apparemment, par la suite il s'est fait discret. Je n'en avais pas entendu reparler jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »

Mace pensa à ses révélations. Son bras vint se caler derrière les épaules de Lydie, qui vint s'appuyer sur la sienne alors qu'elle dégustait distraitement des petits aliments ronds et rouges à l'aspect de graines. Qui que soit ce Vador, Mace était convaincu qu'il était de mèche avec les Sith. Comment être la seconde main d'un Sith, sinon n'être que son associé, ou son apprenti. Cette idée lui effleura l'esprit. Mais un problème restait non résolu. Quant était-il de la disparition d'Anakin Skywalker? Si Dark Vador était l'apprenti de Dark Sidious, qu'en était-il du jeune homme?

Car Mace savait que ce dernier avait trahit. Les preuves avaient été suffisantes pour affirmer que l'élu de la prophétie s'était tourné vers le côté obscur de la force. Il l'avait _senti_. Il l'avait _vu _de ses propres yeux.

Mais alors où était-il? Se trouvait-il aux côtés de l'empereur? Pourquoi ce Vador lui laissait-il un étrange sentiment? Se pourrait-il qu'ils soient trois. Mace savait que cela était impossible et en contradiction directe avec la règle Sith. A savoir qu'ils étaient toujours deux. Le maître, et l'apprenti. Un maître ne pouvait avoir deux apprentis.

Alors quoi? Se pouvait-il que ce Vador ait prit la place du jeune Skywalker?

Mace avait besoin d'autres éléments.

« Saurais-tu autre chose à propos de ce Dark Vador? »

Lydie se tourna légèrement vers lui, surprise que ce sujet l'interpelle autant.

« Non, pas que je sache. » Elle se fit pensive, cherchant dans sa mémoire quelque chose qu'elle aurait oubliée. Son visage s'éclaira soudainement. « Enfin, maintenant que tu m'en parles... une folle rumeur cours depuis quelques temps dans les universités, disant que ce seigneur Vador aurait autrefois été un jedi, et que parce qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas de lui parmi leurs rangs, il se serait venger en s'alliant avec l'empereur. Ce n'est qu'une rumeur mais elle semble tout à fait potable non? »

« Oui, en effet. »

Mace ne connaissait aucun jedi à qui on avait refusé le titre par simple discrimination. En vérité, les seuls à qui on aurait put refuser le titre de chevalier jedi étaient ceux n'ayant pas réussit les épreuves. Et depuis le temps, que Mace s'en souvienne, il n'en connaissait aucun.

Alors d'où venait cette rumeur? Avait-elle une part de vérité? Mace se figea tandis qu'il fut saisit d'une illumination.

Se pourrait-il qu'en réalité Dark Vador ait réellement été un jedi, comme la rumeur le disait? Mais alors sous une autre enveloppe charnelle? Car il ne connaissait aucun jedi portant une combinaison noire. En revanche, il connaissait un jedi à visage découvert qui les avaient trahis, et s'était soudainement envolé. Se pouvait-il que Dark Vador et Anakin Skywalker ne soient en réalité qu'une seule et même personne?

Ce raisonnement fit peu à peu son chemin jusqu'à devenir une certitude. Quelle explication pouvait-il trouver d'autre? Les éléments coïncidaient étrangement.

La seule chose qu'il n'expliquait pas était la raison pour laquelle Skywalker portait désormais une combinaison. Seul cet argument mettait en doute ses déductions. Mais Mace savait que Vador était Skywalker. Le sentiment étrange dont il était prit en pensant à cet individu lui soufflait que c'était là la réponse. Il n'avait plus aucun doute. C'était la seule explication plausible.

Mace serra un peu plus Lydie contre lui tandis qu'elle commençait à somnoler sur son épaule.

*~*

Mace se trouvait dans la chambre, seul. Il avait beaucoup médité les questions de ces dernières heures. Tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la veille l'avait changé. Sa vie avait prit un nouveau tournant. Qu'Anakin Skywalker soit Dark Vador ou non, n'avait rien changé à sa situation. Après tout, dans les deux cas c'étaient les Sith qui avaient le contrôle de l'ancienne République. Et lui restait un jedi en exil.

Un choix s'était alors imposé. Une résolution difficile à accepter et à prendre pour lui, mais qui de toute façon se révélait inévitable. En effet, sa vie de jedi était terminée. Il n'était plus qu'un simple individu. Ce qu'il voyait désormais était un futur au sein de cet appartement, avec Lydie. C'était elle son avenir.

Mace contempla son sabre laser. Simple et robuste, il savait cette arme redoutable par ces années d'expériences allant de sa conception à son utilisation. Il ne regrettait pas le geste qu'il allait faire à l'instant, car désormais il s'agissait d'un passé révolu.

La force, peut-être dans un avenir proche lui soufflerait de reprendre à nouveau les armes et son rôle politique dans la galaxie. Peut-être lorsque émergera une rébellion. Mais pour l'heure, cela n'était pas de son ressort.

Il déposa précautionneusement son sabre laser dans un coffret rectangulaire qu'il referma. Ce geste lui valait beaucoup, mais il était heureux.

Les paroles d'un ancien code lui revinrent alors, d'un autre temps, et il se dit que d'une chute au fond d'un abîme pouvait malgré tout voir briller une petite lumière d'espoir.

_..._

_Émotion, néanmoins paix._

_Ignorance, néanmoins connaissance._

_Passion, néanmoins sérénité._

_Chaos, néanmoins harmonie._

_Mort, néanmoins la Force._


End file.
